Use Somebody
by When I'm Afraid
Summary: After a broken relationship Miley Stewart goes to her best friend/Room mate Nick Grey for a sex relationship without commitment. Find out what happens! NILEY -RATED M-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Miley Stewart was in hell.

This wasn't a usual situation for her, actually it was very rare that she ever felt angry, or frustrated. Over all she was just a happy—go—lucky person. Never complained to anyone about anything, took direction and criticism very well, always strived to be the best she could be with out regrets.

But like the other 6 billion people in the world, she was human and like all human beings there were times when things crept under her skin that wouldn't go away with a simple scrape of the finger. Now that she maintained her growing business and proud to say she had a successful thriving boutique, she needed to really focus on her work and if she felt like sitting at the kitchen table in the early hours of the morning to get it done then she was going to do just that, even if her best friend was screwing some random chicks' brains out.

Yes, her best friend and room mate, Nick Grey, was just down the hall fucking some random girl he met at a club. Now, she wasn't up set that the grown man was jumping this girls bones so hard you could hear her screams from outside their apartment. No, she was used to this. But when she needed to get her work done she would like peace and quiet, that didn't include the disturbing sounds that echoed through the apartment.

Just as the sounds starting dying down, Miley smirked to herself and started typing away on her laptop. Finally she could get something accomplished. She needed to fill orders fast since autumn was right around the corner and all the high end designers were snapping up the fall collection faster then summer had ended; it wasn't even over yet. But she was lucky enough that her "Classy Lassie" boutique didn't just consist of pricy designer pieces but also a lot of her own.

Graduating at the top of her class at Brown University gave her many advantages and opportunities in the business and design world. Her peers, parents, siblings, and friends all thought she would become the next Coco Chanel; dominating the world with her tasteful clothing line that would sale out when ever a well known celebrity was pictured wearing it; on a red carpet or even out at a casual dinner.

No, that was not Miley's dream. She could live without the fame and fortune. In her mind that is not what made someone successful or exceptional at their craft. She just simply loved and truly enjoyed the path she chose for her career. She definitely wasn't complaining of anything in her life at this point; her income was fantastic, she had amazing friends and family who supported her and were always there for her, and her boyfriend of almost one year, Liam Blakelee, she was comfortable with him and everything was perfect with their relationship.

Finishing her orders for her fall accessories, she began searching through brands of lingerie. Surprisingly, out of every collection she stocked her shelves with, she was most proud of her lingerie line. That area sold the best amongst woman of her age and she found the sexy yet comfortable pieces suited her the best as well. Not to get confused, "Classy Lassie" wasn't a sexed up store for just the older woman, it was a cross between Forever 21 and Victoria secret. You would find a ranging from perfume to jewelry, lingerie to conservative, bikinis to dresses. Basically, your favorite stores packed into one.

The sound of fizzling soda extracted her concentration from the lace panties on the screen and to the shirtless man coming her way.

"What are you doing up so early?" Miley asked, turning back to her previous work as Nick sat in front of her.

Nick leaned back in the black chair, stretching his legs out in front of him, crossing at his ankles, "I could ask you the same."

Miley huffed, "Just looking for new lingerie pieces."

"If I knew you were out here all by yourself and horny I would have let you come and join us," he smirked.

Miley laughed dryly, "By the sounds that girl was making, I don't see how you could even want to be apart of that."

He shrugged, "What can I say, I have talent for making the ladies scream," he sat up straight, smirking at her, "Something I am sure Liam doesn't have considering the lack of sounds coming out of your bedroom."

She pursed her lips and glared at him, trying to stifle a laugh, "That's not funny Nicholas," she shook her head, "I happen to enjoy my sex life thank you very much."

A common conversation the two best friends had every now and then. What could she say? She didn't feel the need to scream and moan for the whole world to hear. Plus she didn't understand why females were so loud during intercourse, she never was, not with any of her boyfriends. Guess it just wasn't her style.

But the woman Nick brought home were always loud. It wasn't just them, it was also the bed beating against the wall, she could even hear the smacking of their skin when it collided. It gave her chills just thinking about it.

"Whatever you say Mi, what ever you say," Nick shook his head chuckling.

How could she enjoy her sex life? He often thought to himself. Late at night when he knew her and Liam were going at it, he couldn't even hear the bangs of the bed rocking. A few times he heard Miley whimpering and occasionally a grunt from Liam, but that was it.

Miley noticed Nick staring at her with a questioning expression. She decided to ignore but after of minutes he kept at it. She stopped typing and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

Nick shook his head, "I was just wondering how you could enjoy such a boring sex life?"

Miley pouted and tipped her chin, "Don't you have to work today?" she wondered, hoping he did so this topic would cease.

Nick couldn't help but smile at her demeanor—Chin tipped and lips pursed. He chuckled, feeling the winners pride coating him, "Nope," he smirked, leaning back, crossing his arms over his bare chest, "I'm all yours today baby."

Miley groaned, with a little whine mixed in, "Great," she muttered.

**A/N: Hello readers and hopefully reviewers! New story, YAY! I am actually really really proud of this first chapter, -Not trying to sound cocky- but hey! I was really frustrated with my writing the past month and had major writers block and randomly this idea just popped into my head. This is a NILEY story so don't freak out that Miley is dating Liam, she won't be for long ;) But Liam is a very important part of the plot, which you will find out later! If you haven't already guessed this is a "Friends With Benefits" type story, so it is going to include sex for all of you niley perverts. I am really excited to get going with this story and I REALLY hope you guys are excited and please tell how excited you are in your REVIEWS! Don't be a silent reader ;) **

**Follow me on Twitter xRadiatingLovex**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before we start I want to thank all the 17 reviewers for the first chapter. I never ever expected to get close to that for the first chapter! I am still shocked! So really, THANK YOU! **

**Chapter 2**

"Nicholas!" Miley screeched, dodging the lace thongs that he was flinging at her, "You are so immature!" she giggled as a pink pair hit her in the face.

This was not how the day of unpacking was supposed to go. The inventory Miley had ordered a month ago came earlier than expected—not that she was complaining. Previous to the last minutes orders she finished this morning, she could just taste how fabulous this fall season was going to be for her business.

Nick chuckled, digging one finger into the front and one in the back of the purple thong, flinging another pair Miley's way, falling over in laughter as it landed on her head. She sent playful daggers to his convolusing state, wiggling on the floor.

"You think this is funny?" She tried to come across as serious but it was difficult when ever she was with him. They had so much fun together, always laughing and joking around. She shook the thong off her head and stood up with the box that contained the remaining panties that he hadn't already shot at her.

She smirked mischievously, standing over him with a foot on each side. Her grin grew wider when his roars started to decrease.

"Miley come on," he tried. She shook her head, starting to tip the box. Nick hooked his feet around her ankles, pushing backwards making her fall on her ass with the box falling out of her grip, releasing the underwear on top of her.

"Nick!" She screamed.

He grinned, seeing her shocked features and soft giggle, "I told you I can make the ladies scream my name," he smirked cockily.

Miley pushed her lips to the side, "Shut up," she huffed, flinging cheetah print boy shorts in his face.

He caught them gracefully and dangled them from his fingertips, "Sexy," he wiggled his eyebrows. Miley shook her head with a big grin and snatched the article from his grasp.

"Whoa," they heard from the entrance, "How come no one told me there was a panty party?" Demi Monroe, Miley's other best friend joked with a pout.

Miley stood, with the help of Nick, and started picking up the many pairs of lingerie that covered the carpeted floor, "It's not a panty party."

Taking notice that Nick went off into the corner, chatting on his cell phone, Demi pulled Miley behind the cashier station. She leaned her left elbow on the glass counter and put the other on her popped hip.

"Soooo…" Demi dragged out with a sly grin and a raise of her eyebrow, "Saturday's the night," She nudged Miley's side and wiggled her eyebrows.

Miley felt her cheeks become warm, she looked down, finding it hard to hide her excitement, "Yea," she bit her lip, thinking of Liam.

Saturday, their one year anniversary. The longest relationship this 25 year old ever had. She didn't know why any of her previous relationships hadn't lasted at least this long; she guessed it had to do with school. She was so focused and driven on making something out of herself that she barely had time to care for self, let alone a relationship.

The only guy she had ever had a long relationship with was Nick, and that was strictly friendship. They had been living together since the second year of college for the both of them; due to financial troubles. Now they both were doing great with money but they couldn't separate. They were comfortable, always there for one another. They figured once one of them stemmed from a serious relationship that is when they would part.

After Nick excused himself, apparently Joe needed him at the garage, Miley and Demi started inventory on the new lingerie that had just arrived.

Demi held up a matching red sequence thong and bra set, "You should test this out Saturday night," she smirked.

Miley snatched the garments from her fingers and threw them into the box below, "You are just a bad as Nick," she shook her head.

"Speaking of Nick," Demi started, fiddling with a new pair of underwear, "Is he going to be there that night?"

"Do you mean…joining us?"

"No, no," she shook her head, "Although it's an idea," she chuckled as Miley hit her with a bra. She put her hands up defensively, "I mean, is he going to be in the apartment while you two get at it?"

Miley shrugged, nonchalantly, "I guess. I don't know what his plans are. He usually has some girl over on Saturday."

Demi shook her head, "You guys are weird."

Miley knitted her eyebrows, "How so?"

"How aren't you," she laughed, "You guys have sex at the same time in the same house and that doesn't creep you out."

"Well, I don't think of him while I am in the process, so no."

Demi giggled, amused, "What ever floats your boat, Mi."

* * *

><p>Later that Night, Miley plopped down on the black leather sofa that sat perfectly in the center of the living room. She struggled reaching the remote that sat lamely on the coffee table in front of her. She gave up to exhausted to do anything. Work was tiring, even though the boutique was closed for a few weeks to get everything ready for the next fashion season, it was still hectic. Unloading box after box of merchandise can really tire a person out. But at least she'd had her best friendemployee to help her out.

Slouching down further into the upholstery, she let out a breath making her lips vibrate. She couldn't help but think that Demi was right. Was it weird that her and Nick still lived together and they didn't mind whenever the other had sex. She never thought about it before but now that it had been brought up in clear view it did kind of seem a little odd.

But, still she didn't find it strange. It's not like they would sit in each other's room with a bowl of popcorn and enjoy the show. They were just two best friends of the opposite sex who happened to be living with one another. It's basically like they didn't even live together. Her room was on one side of the apartment and his was on the other. They even had their own separate bathrooms. So to hell with Demi's theory, she was comfortable and nothing needed to change.

Feeling the cushion tilt, she lazily turned her head to see Nick leaned into the sofa, much like she was, "Rough day?"

"Yea," he breathed, "Joe fired one of the guys so I had to pick up his slack. And there was a lot of it."

Joe's Garage.

Nick's brother owned his very successful auto repair shop. They fixed anything with a engine. They sold parts, air fresheners, tires, and cleaning supplies for cars etc. However, Nick didn't start working for Joe until he graduated college, that was one of the requirements for a Job since it was very well known.

Every time Nick came home from work he had grease on him somewhere, so just to get under his skin Miley called him "grease monkey" he let it go but she knew it bothered him.

"Me too," Miley sighed.

"Darling," Nick sat up and turned so he was facing her, "You deal with clothes I deal with heavy machinery," he shook his head with a smirk, "It's not the same."

Studying her pursed lips and tipped chin; Nick knew he successfully won this tiff.

"Shut up," she mumbled. Nick chuckled, grabbed the remote from the table, then leaned back into the couch.

Not long after he flickered on the plasma screen, Miley broke the comfortable silence.

"Do you think us living together is weird?"

Nick scrunched is faced, confused, "Why?"

Miley shrugged, sat up and crossed her legs, facing him, "Demi mentioned at the store that it's weird we live together because we are having sex in the same house."

"It's not like we watch each other."

"Thank you!" Miley blurted with wide eyes, "I don't see how she thinks it's weird," she paused, "You don't think it's weird?"

Nick shook his head, "Why should it be?"

Miley huffed, finding this topic ridiculous, "She thought it was weird because Saturday is mine and Liam's anniversary and were going to be here while you are."

"I don't care that you guys are boning," he smirked at here, "It's not like I would be able to hear anything with your boring sex."

Miley laughed, and grabbed the pillow behind her, hitting Nick on the side of the head, "It's not funny Nicholas!"

**A/N: Review Please =D Hope you guys like it! I know it's boring but it's just the beginning so hang in there! Again, thanks for all the review & favs! Really means alot! =]**

**Follow me on Twitter xRadiatingLovex**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Thank you," Miley plastered on her best fake smile as the eager girl stood in front of her. She mentally rolled her eyes as the bottle blonde waved awkwardly and skipped out of the room.

Once the candidate was out of sight she leaned her elbows on the table and rubbed her temples in a circler motion.

"That is the hundredth girl we've seen today," she groaned. Clasping her hands together in front of her, she breathed, frustrated.

Demi scattered the applications that were in her hands on the table, "Well you always manage to find something wrong with each of them."

"They're just not right."

They didn't meet the criteria Miley was envisioning for her boutique. She wanted the perfect girl to model what she represented.

None of these girls came close.

"You have to choose someone soon. Scott has the photo shoot set up for Friday." Two days away and they were no where near ready.

Miley leaned back in the chair, crossing her arms over her chest, shutting her eyes, "When you find someone, let me know."

"You'll just pick them apart like the rest," Demi mumbled, searching through the applications.

The raven haired woman scanned through each models portfolio a dozen times before finally settiling at the conclusion that Miley was right. None of these girls had the image that they were looking for.

Flipping to the last picture she pursed her lips. None of these hopefuls represented "Classy Lassie." They weren't passionate about it. All of them just looking for a job so they could add another set of photo's to their portfolio, hoping to score a greater opportunity.

Resting her head in her palm, she tapped her cheek with her manicured nails. If only there was a model who had the exact amount of pride and passion as Miley did for this business. If only she had the same body and image as Miley did, they would have their perfect model.

Slowly, she craned her neck, smiling widely at her best friend.

Feeling like someone was staring at her, Miley opened one of her eyes and compressed her face, confused at the eager woman beside her.

"What?" Miley asked confused, sitting up straight.

"I just found the perfect model," she grinned widely.

"Well, show me."

When Demi didn't move a muscle and remained smiling creepily at her, Miley soon realized what she had in mind.

Hastily, she shook her head, "No no no no no!" Standing up, she started pacing.

"Oh come on, Mi," Demi tried, "Just imagine it. You representing you. If you ask me there is no one else better for this job."

"But Dems," She rubbed her forward, "I'm not a model. I'm not stick skinny."

Standing up, Demi stood in front of Miley and grabbed her shoulders, "That's not what your customers want any way. They want a real woman showing off what they wear everyday," she smirked, "Curves are the new thing baby."

Miley giggled and nodded, "Fine," she hesitated, "But I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"The lingerie part," Miley mumbled, "No one has ever seen me naked or in my underwear except for the two guys I have slept with and you."

"So what," Demi waved her hand dismissively, "Look on the bright side. At least you're not a whore," she laughed, "Seriously, Mi. You have the dream body. If I were a dude I would totally hit that," She winked, snikering.

Miley giggled, walking over to where she previously sat. She grabbed all the papers and portfolios, along with her purse, as well as Demi, "Thanks, but I still need a guys opinion."

"Just ask Liam."

Miley shook her head, knitting her eyebrows "He's already seen me exposed," Walking out of the boutique, she held the door open for Demi, "Plus I'm his girlfriend and he'll lie to me no matter what. I need a man who has never seen me like that before and who will be one hundred percent honest with me no matter what."

Demi shook her head, shamefully "I just told you, you should be thankful that you're not a whore and here ya' go," she joked.

Miley swatted Demi's arm, "It's not like I'm going to go up to some stranger on the street and strip for him."

Demi stopped walking, "Hey, that could be a good idea," as an older man was passing by she stopped him, "Excuse me, Sir. But would you min—"

Feeling her cheeks burn red, Miley dashed toward Demi's side and yanked on her arm, "I'm sorry about my mental friend, Sir. She just got out of the nut house," Miley patted Demi's head, "Poor thing."

The gentlemen awkwardly smiled at the pair, then continued on his path.

Miley smacked the side of Demi's head, "What was that?" She whispered/yelled, as Demi rubbed her head.

"You said you needed a man who had never seen your goodies so I was getting you one," she defended, "So much for being a good friend," she muttered.

Miley rolled her eyes, "I don't need you picking out random strangers for me, " she paused, "Besides I already have someone perfect for the job," she snickered.

"Who?"

* * *

><p>Maybe Demi was right. She should have just asked Liam for his opinion. This was harder then she'd anticipated.<p>

Here she stood, in front of a full length mirror, tugging at the cups of her lacy bra, and pulling down the hem of her boy shorts, while Nick awaited in the other room for her to come out. She had been modeling clothes for him ever since he arrived home from for work, that Thursday afternoon.

Yes, she was comfortable with her body but deep down she was always nervous. No matter what the situation, she always wanted to please someone. The ultimate people pleaser. Even if it was back in high school, even as far back as elementary days, she strived to be the best at everything, and make everyone like what she did.

But like every other time when her mind was over powering her heart, she thought back to her _Just Breathe _tattoo, located under her left breast. Admiring the black ink she instantly remembered Nick. Whenever she would go into her perfectionist mode he would simply grab her shoulders, take a deep breath, and whisper, _"Just breathe, Mi."_

And that's exactly what she did.

Inhaled.

Exhaled.

Gathering all of the confidence she could muster in that moment, she stepped back into her bedroom, with her hands nervously clasped in front of her.

Hearing the door open, Nick sat up on the edge of her bed. He had been waiting for a good fifteen minutes. But he didn't mind. This was something Miley needed him for and he was there, he was always there. No matter how thick or thin the obstacle was.

Taking in the sight before him, his breath caught in his throat. It felt like he swallowed a baseball. She looked so perfect in the pale pink, lacy bra and panties. He had never seen a woman this beautiful in her underwear. He couldn't believe she was so nervous for this shoot. Curves all in the right places, skin smooth and silky, assets displayed perfectly.

Oh Christ, if she looked this good in simple undergarments, imagin—

NO.

Nick shook his head, cursing at himself. He couldn't think about her that way. That was his best friend. Yes, she looked beyond beautiful, hot, gorgeous, and sexy, standing before him but he couldn't fantasize about her in _that _way.

Noticing his quiet and wide eyed expression, Miley felt her heart race. Oh God, he was probably disgusted. He had witnessed plenty of females in lingerie, even naked; one of the reasons why she chose him. He was experienced and knew what looked decent and what didn't.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "God, I knew I couldn't pull this off!" She whined, frustrated, pacing, "I mean who would want to look at me like….like this!" she looked down at her nearly exposed body and hung her head.

Shocked from her sudden out burst, Nick stood up, "What are you talking about?" he examined her whole figure, toe to the tip of her head. He was mesmerized, "Mi, you're gorgeous," he grinned, bringing his hands to her shoulders, he breathed deeply, "Just breathe, you worry to much."

She followed his instructions and inhaled shakily then let it go, feeling her stress deflate, "I know, but this has to be perfect and I'm…"

"Beautiful," Nick whispered. He guided her to the neatly made bed and wrapped his arm around her waste, "Perfect is over rated."

Miley rested her head on his shoulder, "You say that all the time," she muttered.

Nick chuckled, "And I'm going to keep saying it until you learn to live by it," they paused, enjoying the comfortable silence, "I have never understood why you always obsess over being perfect," he whispered.

"Everyone wants someone who's perfect."

"I don't" he immediately followed, "I would get bored with perfect. You, my friend, are amazing the way you are. You don't need to change. Not for anything or anyone."

Miley giggled then gazed up at him, "Thank you."

"No problem, kid," he ruffled her hair.

She hated when he called her kid. She was only a few months younger than him. Despite that she was way more mature.

Fixing her hair she stood. Walking over to her closet, she pulled out a jersey.

Nick watched her carefully. He admired her, "So this is what Liam gets to see, " he shook his head laughing as she slipped the jersey over her head.

"What?"

"Nothing," he paused, smirking at her, "With a body like your's I'm surprised he doesn't pound you harder."

Trying to hold back a laugh, she glared at him, but also showed a hint of blush "Not funny Nicholas," she collapsed beside, "Are you coming with me tomorrow?" she asked, playing with her fingers

He fell beside her, smiling softy, "Wouldn't miss it. You know I'm always here for you," he smirked, "Even when you come to realize your sex life is boring."

Groaning, she grabbed the pillow behind her and threw it on his face, "My sex life is good."

Nick laughed, throwing the pillow in the world, "Just good? You could've chose any other nice word to say but you choose good? You've got a problems kid."

**A/N: Review Please? "Aww Nick's soft side" LOL! But I wanted to make a point with this chapter. I wanted to show how Nick cared for Miley and all of that fluffy cutsie stuff, haha! Hope you guys like it! Seriously, I am still shocked on the reviews for this...like I'm speechless! I can not thank you guys enough for the support, reviews, fave & all of that good stuff. I love reading yalls feed back. It makes me smile, so keep it up & tell me your opinions on this chapter! =]**

**Follow me on twitter! xRadiatingLovex**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Why do you put up with this?" Nick asked, surfing through the HD channels.

Miley shrugged, crossing her legs Indian-style, picking at her nails, "It's not a big deal and I know he doesn't do it on purpose, " She sighed, "He's just busy with work," she mumbled.

Nothing out of norm here. Just another night of her boyfriend being late, causing Nick to stay with her until he arrived. It was very rare Liam was on time for their dates. Miley had come to deal with the situation and not let it bother her. She knew Liam was a very busy man with his company so she let it slide. He always came.

Eventually.

On the other hand, Nick was very bothered. He hated watching Miley have to deal with coming last to Liam's work. It happened all the time. Miley would be over the moon excited about her date. She would be in complete bliss the entire day, counting down the minutes till her loves arrival. She made sure everything was perfect. Her appearance, the food, the arrangement, everything.

And that's what gnawed at Nick's skin the most. The fact that she wanted to be perfect for her boyfriend. A boyfriend who always kept her waiting. But this moment, right now, killed him the most. Witnessing his best friend doubt herself. Never pointing the finger at Liam but at herself. The never ending thoughts of feeling unwanted and the fear of not being good enough.

Oh no, she never believed there was a possibility of someone else being the problem. It was always her.

"You know, " she began in a faint whisper, "You don't have to stay. I know you have plans," she caught his eye, "I bet it's a lot more fun than being here with me."

"And _you_ know I would drop everything in a heart beat for you."

Before she could respond they heard a door slam, followed by loud footsteps.

"He's here!" Miley exclaimed, jumping up. She tried her best straightening her denim shorts and white blouse, "Do I look ok?"

Nick sighed, standing up as well, "Perfect," he embraced her in a hug, squeezing her lightly, "I'll be back later tonight," he said, stepping away as Liam entered.

Liam looked up from his black berry, seeing the two friends pull away from each other. He growled lowly, staring at Nick. He absolutely loathed this guy.

He walked over to Miley, kissing her head, "Hey babe, sorry I'm late. I got caught up—"

"I know," she sighed, "Work."

Turning his body, facing Nick, he glared irritably at him, "Bye Nick," he stated.

Nick dismissed his comment and smiled at Miley, "Bye Mi," he turned, walking out of the apartment, "Don't wait up!" he shouted.

Miley tugged at Liam's large hand, pulling him down on the sofa beside her. She snuggled into his side, pleased when he threw his arm around her shoulders.

"When are you going to move out of here?" he stated, annoyed.

"Why would I move out?" she chuckled, confused.

"I don't like you living with him," his grip on her shoulders tightened, causing her to squirm.

Stretching her neck, she brought her lips to his ear "Let's not talk about that, I've missed you," she whispered, placing a kiss below his lobe.

Growling, Liam brought his arm lower to her waist, roughly pushing her body in a straddling position. He immediately placed his hands under her shirt, skimming her torso. He moved them higher, finding her bra. Silently thanking God that the glasp was in front. Toying with the clip he started to unhook it.

Grabbing his hands, she pulled them out, lacing their fingers together, "Let's just talk."

"But I missed you," he leaned forward, attacking her neck.

Moaning lowly, she Pushed lightly at his chest, laying her hands on his shoulders, "I've missed you too but…" she hung her head shyly, "I was hoping we could save this for tomorrow."

Liam groaned, "Babe that's a whole day."

Miley giggled, looking up, hooking her hands around his neck and leaning toward his ear, "Tomorrow, you can do anything you want to me," she purred seductively, nipping at his skin.

"Anything?" he smirked, "I like the sound of that."

"Until then," she said, lightly pushing his shoulders, getting off his lap and settling back in her previous seat, "we can cuddle and watch a movie."

Letting out a loud huff, Liam thumped his arm over her shoulder, waiting for the movie to begin.

Just a few minutes into the flick, Miley noticed Liam typing away on his phone. Briefly she shut her eyes, feeling something in her squeeze with disappointment.

Regaining herself, she turned to him, "What are you doing, babe," she tried to utter sweetly.

"Just work stuff."

She frowned, "But, you just came from work."

"It's important."

"Oh."

Sinking into his side, she tried fighting back the tears that were burning her eyes. She scoffed at herself. How could she feel this way. God, she was so selfish. He had a job that was important to him and she wanted him all to herself. Nevertheless, she still let the silent tears fall, discreetly wiping them away.

Things would be better tomorrow. She was going to try harder to make everything perfect and satisfy him, no matter what the deed.

Yes, tomorrow was going to be perfect.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, Demi!" Miley sighed frustrated, "I have a gut in that picture."<p>

"You do not have gut!" Demi protested, through the receiver.

Miley turned the photo in a different angle, hoping that would help, then tilted her head, while balancing her cell between her ear and shoulder, "They should photo shop me."

"All of the pictures are perfect, " she paused, "For the lingerie one you should go with the red lace. You know the one where you're laying on your stomach with you legs bent at the knees."

Miley pushed her lips to the side, finding the photo Demi was talking about, "Hmmm. Maybe your right. I'll ask Nick when he comes back," she set the photo down, laying against the arm of the sofa, "If he doesn't bring a girl home."

"You sound frustrated."

"Well duh. I have to choose a handful of pictures—"

"No, Mi," Demi sighed, "I mean, you seem sort of pissed off at someone."

Miley huffed. Did she really show her emotions that easily? So easily you knew what she was feeling over the phone?

"Is it Liam. I know you guys were hanging out tonight. How'd that go?"

"Ok" she mumbled.

She was trying hard to push her feelings a side. She felt like such a baby, whining over how much Liam buried himself in his work. But was it so bad to actually want to be _wanted? _Maybe if she just made herself exactly the way he wanted, then he would come to her with the snap of a finger.

"Miley?"

Shaking her head, she realized she was still on the phone, "I'm still here. I was just…..thinking."

"Tell me about your date."

"He had to leave early."

"Why."

She sighed, "Work."

"Miley,"

Miley rolled her eyes, knowing Demi was shaking her head at this point.

"When are you going to say something to him?"

"There is nothing to be said. There is nothing wrong."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"Whatever."

There was a silence.

Why was everyone trying to control _her_ relationship? If she wanted to say something to _her _boyfriend then she would. There was no need to stress the situation when she was going to make a change.

"Do you want me to come over tomorrow and help you get ready?"

"That's ok. I'm fine doing it myself."

Hearing the disconnect tone she sighed, slowly dropping her phone on the leather beneath her.

"Well look at you," Nick smirked, sitting beside her. He picked up the remote, turning on the plasma, "Where's Liam?"

"He had to leave for work," she muttered.

"So that's why you look so sexually frustrated. Didn't get it in tonight huh?" he chuckled.

"Don't start with me Nicholas," she warned.

"Okay," he said slowly, leaning back carefully. Noticing the photo shoot shot's that were taken earlier today, scattered on the table, he leaned forward snatching one up, "This is my favorite one."

Miley sat up, peering over his shoulder. She smiled faintly recognizing the playful position Demi mentioned just minutes ago, "Yea?" he nodded, "Demi said I should pick that one but I wanted your opinion first."

"Why?" He gazed back at her.

Miley shrugged leaning away from him, "You're a guy who has seen countless women in that way so I wanted to know what you thought."

Nick chuckled, "Why didn't you just ask your boyfriend?"

"He is so caught up in work all the time he probably wouldn't give them a second glance."

"Well," Nick paused, "You should go with that one."

Mmmm...his favorite color of lingerie. _Red._ He licked his lips, following Miley's long auburn locks that fell off her shoulder and down her back. He admired her cute little ass that popped in the painties. Scanning back up her body he felt a chill go down his spine seeing her biting the tip of her finger and looking seductively into the camera.

"So," Miley sat up again crossing her legs. She raised her right eyebrow, curiously, "No chick tonight?"

Nick shook his head, running his fingers through his hair, "No one I wanted."

"Well that's good."

Knitting his eyebrows together, he turned toward her, "Why?"

She scooted over to his side, leaning into him, "Now you get to spend the night with me," she smiled tauntingly at him.

"Oh joy," he teased, gently wrapping his arm over her shoulders.

**A/N: Review Please =] First off you guys are just out of this world amazing. Seriously, it is just mind blowing all of these reviews. I am so thankful for you guys and glad that you like my story =] Secondly, I want to apologize. I know these chapters are really short and that frustrates me. I am trying to make long chapters and btw the next one is going to be long cuz alot is happening in the next chapter, things that I know you guys are going to LOVE! *wink wink* ANYWAY! I hope you guys like this chapter and you stick around for more! **

**Follow me on twitter xRadiatingLovex**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Miley absentmindedly clanked her silverware around her solid white plate. Carelessly, she pushed the seasoned chicken through the fresh green leaves. Every once in awhile she shifted her gaze to the man sitting across from her. The man who couldn't tear his eyes away from the illuminated screen in his hands to look at his girlfriend of one year.

Her and Liam had been sitting in this extremely fancy and very expensive restaurant for almost and hour, without a decent conversation between each other. She sat there with a clean napkin placed in her lap, her chin resting in the palm of her hand, as she searched through her thoughts while she played with her meal.

She _knew _he was very work orientated but would she ever get the chance to be his number one priority? That was all she wanted; a chance.

Tonight was supposed their dream night. They would go to dinner, have a great time talking and laughing. Then they would walk around the city a bit before heading home where they would share their love for each other in way words were incapable to compare.

Cliché? Yes.

Possible? _Yes._

Staring at her love for another moment she finally made up her mind. She corrected her posture, then released the silver fork from her fingers grasp, "Honey?" she spoke.

"Hmmm?" he hummed, never breaking his gaze off his phone.

Miley cleared her throat, quietly, "Don't you think you can forget about work for tonight?" she tried her best to deliver the words sweetly.

"It's important."

Okay. That didn't work out like she hoped. Maybe she just needed to come off more seriously. He did seem to enjoy when she took the dominant role in the bedroom, maybe it would help in this situation.

Reaching across the table she gripped the top of the cellular device, maneuvering it away from his antsy stubs. Placing the phone in front of her plate, she lifted her head to meet an aggravated and confused Liam staring back at her.

"Why'd you do that? Give it back!" he ordered, reaching his hand out.

Miley quickly scanned the rest of the room, hoping no one heard, "Not so loud, Liam," she sighed, leaning forward on her elbows, "I was hoping tonight could just be the two of us. No work."

"What part of it's important don't you understand?" he argued.

"I'm important too, damn it!" she snapped. Noticing her outburst, she sent apologetic smiles to some of the people staring at them, then she turned back to Liam, "I'm sorry. It's just that you've been so caught up in work lately that you never have time for me anymore."

Staring at him with tear filled eyes, she felt her gut squeeze with fear. Fear that he would walk out on her in the middle of the restaurant. Fear that he would think she was being selfish and break up with her. But with the minute that they breathed, his eyes softened and searched for her hand across the clothed table, lacing their fingers together.

Miley watched him intently.

"I know," he huffed, "You are important and tonight is important to me too," scooting his chair closer to hers, he tilted he head causing it to slide easily in the crook of her neck, "We still have the bedroom," he breathed thickly, licking the curve where shoulder met neck to behind her ear.

Miley sucked in her lip, a little disappointed that they were going to finish the evening so fast, but delighted she knew how to please her man.

"Well," she began, taking hold of his chin, staring fiercely into his lust filled orbs, "What are we waiting for?" she crashed her lips onto his, not caring of the many people around them, or the fact that they were dining in a five star establishment.

* * *

><p>Miley desperately clung herself to Liam's side as they walked up to the apartment. She weaved her hands around his right arm, leaning into him for support.<p>

Before they stepped inside of the complex she glimpsed at the night sky above. The gleaming stars sparkled much like her blue pools. Leaving with a disappointed smile, she allowed Liam to pull her up to her home.

After entering, she dropped her keys inside of her channel purse. Holding onto Liam's shoulder, she slid off her metallic pumps.

"Is _he _here?" he sneered, with annoyance, as he craned his head to examine around the corner, causing Miley's hand to drop from his shoulder.

Recovering from her stumble, she stood up, following Liam, "I don't know. I don't hear anything. It's not that late, so he still must be out."

Turning to her, with a sly smirk playing on his thin lips, he reached for the fabric on her black fringe dress, "In that case," he yanked her body close to his. Without giving her a chance to respond he plastered his lips onto hers.

She grunted, caught off guard. Instantly, she followed his pursuit. She laced her arms around his neck, hauling herself higher and closer to him. Feeling him reach for the zipper on her back, she pulled away from him, hastily peeling her dress off. Now it was her time to smirk as Liam stared at her pink lacy thong and bra.

She beckoned for his hand, "Come on, big boy," she winked, before pulling him down the hall, into her bedroom.

After Liam ripped her bra off, along with his shirt, they were consumed in a hasty battle for dominance. She tugged at his hair, squirming as his hands rubbed circles around her ass. Sometimes, she wished he would calm down and go slower, and for once put her needs first but if this gave him what he wanted then she would do it.

Grazing her now free hand down his abs, she brought it between them. She undid the metal button and zipper of his slacks.

"Mmm, Liam" She mumbled, trying to pull away from the kiss, "Stop."

He pulled away from her swollen lips, immediately going after her neck, "What?"

"We need a condom."

"I didn't bring one," he blandly stated, going after her breasts.

She pushed at his chest, making him look at her, "Why didn't you bring one?" she asked, confused. He always had a condom. Why not now? Surely she thought he would have been extra prepared tonight.

He shrugged, "You're on the pill, so it doesn't matter," he started leaning forward, wanting to go back to his oral mission.

She shoved him once again, "It matters to me Liam. We need to be extra careful. I am not willing to risk anything for a few minutes of fun."

"Well what do you want me to do?" he sneered, starting to become annoyed.

She untangled her legs from his, hopping out of the straddling position. As her feet landed on the carpeted floor, she grasped his wrinkled white dress shirt in her hands, then slid on her body, buttoning it, "I am going to go get one of Nick's," She placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, then started walking out.

"Good luck finding one!" he shouted, "That bastard is not as big as me!" he chuckled to himself. Making sure she was out of sight, he dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out his phone.

Miley quietly but fervently ran across the living room, towards Nick's bathroom. She didn't know if he was home yet, she didn't here the door open or any voices. Maybe that was because she was concentrating on satisfying Liam.

Coming to the door of his bathroom, she noticed it was ajar. Not thinking anything of it, she pushed it open. She gasped to herself coming face to face with a shirtless Nick. Subconsciously, her eyes drifted down to his slightly exposed boxers.

"Do you need anything?" Nick chuckled, digging through his condom box.

"I—uh," she stuttered, admiring his torso. Of course she had seen him shirtless before but tonight, something inside of her sparked with interest. Shaking away her thoughts, she remembered Liam, waiting for her, "Oh, I need to borrow a condom," she stated, shyly.

"I don't want you to borrow one," Miley looked at him confused. He smirked, "I don't want it back."

She smacked his bare bicep, "Shut up."

Calming his laughter, he shoved the empty box in the trash can, then waved the foil he graced between fingers in front of her face, tauntingly, "I would give you one but this is the last and I need it."

She groaned, "But I need it, Nick."

"Doesn't Liam have any?"

"He didn't bring one."

"Why?," she shrugged, "The guy is always stocked when he knows he is going to get it in."

"Well he didn't bring one so please let me have yours."

"No," he started walking past her, before being stopped by her hand on his hard shoulder.

"Please, Nick," she whined, "I'll do anything you want."

Chuckling, amused at her statement, he studied her, "And what would you do?" he crossed his arms over his chiseled chest, leaning on the door frame.

Racking her brain for ideas, her face suddenly brightened, "I will wash all of your clothes for a month."

"No."

"Come on, Nick. Please!" she begged.

"2 months, plus you do all of my chores around the house," he ordered, with confidence. Observing her features turn from pleading to annoyed, he smirked.

"Fine," she muttered through clenched teeth.

He stared down at the condom in his hands, then tossed it to her. She smiled widely, barely catching it.

"Thank you, grease monkey!" she squealed.

Nick growled, he hated when she called him that, "Whatever," he mumbled, "Go have fun, kid. At least one of us should tonight."

Walking past him, she ruffled his hair, "Good luck getting rid of your chick," she teased.

Watching her strut away from him, he bit his lip catching a glimpse of her pink thong, "Nice panties!" he shouted, snickering. He chuckled, as she flipped the bird to him, never turning around.

Barely being able to contain her excitement as she neared her bedroom, she squealed to herself. This was going to perfect. She was going to make sure of it. The rest of the evening didn't go as plan, but damn it, the rest of the night was going to go off without a hitch.

Taking a deep breath, she reached out for the knob. Lightly, she placed her hand on it but stopped once she heard a voice. Liam's voice. Who could he possibly be talking to? Leaning her ear closer to the white surface, she concentrated.

"Yes, babe," Babe? Who was he calling babe? That's was her pet name, "I'll be there in an half an hour or less," Wait? Was he planning on leaving her tonight? By herself on their anniversary. She felt tears peaking her eyes, but tried to restrain herself. She heard him chuckle, "Trust me, it's not going to take that long to finish up here. You know I would much rather be with you. I love you," Now the wet trails running down her cheeks were unstoppable. How could he cheat on her? How long had this been going on? How could she have been so stupid not realize it earlier.

Oh that's right, work. The word was like acid on her tongue. That was probably just an excuse to go be with his whore.

Pushing the door open, she came into Liam's view. She felt her heart shatter seeing him quickly pull the phone away from his ear and slide it back into his pocket. She stood there, shaken, wrecked, broken.

Staring at him, with disgust evident in her glossy orbs, she spoke, "How long?" her voice cracked, sounding like she was drowning in her own tears.

"Miley I'm sorr—"

"No!" she screeched, putting her hand out in front her, stopping Liam from coming any closer then he already had, "Answer me," she seethed, "How long?"

"Six months," he blandly stated, watching her crumble at his feet.

Not being able to process his words, she leaned against the wall for support. That was half of the time that'd been dating. Oh God, she was disgusted. He fucked his whore then would come to have fun with her. She shuddered at the thought.

"Miley, I never meant for you to get hurt."

"Bullshit!" she snapped, her vision blurry, "I want you out Liam. I want you out of my house and out of my life!" she bore her fiery eyes at him. When he didn't move she yelled, "Go!"

Once she heard the front door slam, she broke into body shaking sobs. She couldn't control her breathing, it was ragged to the point where she felt like she wasn't breathing at all. Her chest heaved painfully as she tried to gather oxygen through her stuffed nostrils.

Feeling something sharp poke at her palm, she opened her hand, revealing the still packaged condom. Not wanting to watch it taunt her anymore, she tightly balled her hand into a fist. Roughly, she swiped at her tear stained skin.

Slowly, she picked her shaking body off of the floor, then reached for the knob once again. Cringing at her violently shaking hands, she felt sick to her stomach. Swallowing the growing lump in her throat, she took the walk of shame out of room and across the apartment until she ended up in front of her best friends door.

She knocked lightly, afraid he wouldn't hear. But there he was in a heart beat, still shirtless. She took notice of the blonde girl, gathering her clothing that was scattered about the room.

Meeting his eyes, she saw a look of terrifying concern, "I won't be needing this anymore," her lip quivered as she continued, placing the object in his hand, "You can have it," she chocked.

"Oh, Mi," Nick whispered, he pulled the trembling woman into a warm embrace, "Go into the living room, I'll be right there, ok?" Once he felt her nod, he released her, painfully watching as she stumbled away from him.

After he walked his one night stand to the door, he immediately came to Miley's side. He stopped in his tracks, watching as she cried into her hands, her elbows resting on her bare knees with her face hidden. Not being able to wrap his head around the fact that her petite body could shake this violently without shattering. His heart was breaking as hers was doing the same.

Collecting himself, he carefully brought his body beside hers. Wrapping both arms around her waist. Instead of bringing her to him, he leaned forward, placing his chin on her shoulder.

"Shhh, Mi," he whispered, soothingly, lightly pecking the curve of her neck, "You're going to be ok."

"No-oo I'm noo-tt," she sobbed.

"You are," he argued, comfortably, "I'll be here for you. Anything you need I'll be here."

Rubbing her back, he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, allowing her time to control herself, "Just breathe," he hummed.

Miley brushed away her tears, finally ceasing the water fall. She held her chin in the palm of her hand. Still, her stomach churn with disgust. She wanted it to go away so badly it consumed every fiber of her being. She wanted to forget Liam, forget this entire night.

She _needed _to be taken away.

"You said you would do anything for me," Miley's voice ripped through the silence, gaining Nick's undivided attention.

"Yes," he mumbled into her ear, "Anything for you, Mi."

She turned to him, inching dangerously close to his face, "Are you sure?" Miley challenged him. She gazed at him, pain cascading from her broken orbs.

His vains tightened as her breath cascaded warmly over his fave. Mmm, she smelled of mint. He nodded, wanting to make her feel better.

Without hesitating she came to him. Her body pressed tightly to his broad shoulders that tapered a six pack.

Then she kissed him.

**A/N: Review Please? =] I really can't for the reviews on this. So stoked to see you guy's reaction, haha. THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! You make me smile everyday. I really do appreciate them =] Tell me your predications, what you want to happned, all of that good stuff! haha Love you guys! Oh and don't forget that you can follow me on twitter xRadiatingLovex you will for sure find out what's going on with update and stuff like that haha. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

All thoughts escaped from his mind as he kissed her back. Hot, open mouthed kisses. His hand clinging around her waist, whilst the other fisted in her locks of auburn hair.

This was his first taste of her.

They weren't those best friends who experimented sexually with each other or became drunk at a party and had sex.

No.

Right here. Right now. They had the first dose of their best friend.

He didn't know what came over her. And him. One minute she was in hysterics then the next she shoved her tongue down his throat. Well, not that he didn't like it, cause he did. Oh boy did he ever. She tasted just like she smelled.

Warm vanilla mixed with fresh mint.

He wanted to inhale her, devour her. Christ, he wanted—_needed_—to be inside of her.

Wait, what? No. They couldn't. Their friend ship was far to important to risk. He didn't know what happened with Liam tonight, all he knew was that Miley was hurt and just needed comfort. This wasn't the consoling she needed though. She deserved better than him and Liam.

He panted as he lifted his mouth from her. Removing his hands from her hair and waist, he stretched them out in front of him so they held Miley back by her shoulders. He stared at her, catching a glimpse at her heaving chest. He licked his lips noticing she wasn't wearing a bra under that white dress shirt that was barely buttoned.

Miley stared back at him, trying to catch her breath after that scorching lip lock. Now she ached for him with a burning desire growing in her lower tummy. "Miley, this is wrong," Nick finally spoke, slightly shaking his head.

"No it's not, Nick," She jumped in, practically bouncing on top of him as she spoke, "I need this," her eyes broadcasted a look of desperation, need, want.

"No," he protested once more, "It's not what you need nor want. You should just get some sleep then in the morning you'll be thankful we didn't do anything."

"This _is _what I need," she seethed.

What was with her? She seemed so fragile yet so demanding. Her eyes shown heart break but pleaded as well.

Nick stroked her arms, "Mi, you don't know what you're talking about. You're just confused and hurt," he said softly.

"You don't think I know what I'm feeling, Nicholas!" she snapped, "That's why I need you to do this for me!"

"Do what Miley?" He studied her flared nostrils but noticed her quivering lip. What is having sex with each other going to take away?

She drew in a ragged breath, "Take away the pain," she breathed so softly it was almost inaudible.

He was speechless. The kind of moment where you want to make someone feel better but you don't know what to say or do. He'd never seen her so frail or so dependent on someone.

Feeling weight on his legs, he snapped back into reality and was surprised to find Miley had made her way on top of him. Straddling him.

So delicately, her fingers imprinted on his locked jaw, "Make me forget, Nick," she whispered before kissing him again.

His mouth was firm at first, then opened for her. How could he deny her? She looked so fragile to the point where he was almost afraid to touch her, in fear that she would shatter into a million pieces. But this is what she wanted.

And Miley Stewart always got what she wanted.

He scooped her up and carried down the hall, toward his bedroom. She felt so precious being cradled in his arms. He knew it was wrong but he didn't want to let go.

"I need to get this stupid shirt off," Miley huffed when she hit the mattress, beginning to rip the plastic buttons.

Sitting up, she roughly removed the fabric form her upper body, flinging it over her head.

Nick admired her in complete awe. Her bare breasts sent the blood racing straight to his manhood. He drew in a sharp audible breath as his eyes traveled to her barely there thong, now in his full view. The pink cloth barely covered her. Again, not that his was complaining.

Twining her legs behind his knee, as he stood over her, she stroked her feet over his denim covered calves.

Her palms now caressing his warm chest, she pressed her mouth there. This was new to her. She'd seen his chest before, many times in fact, but now she was touching it, inhaling it.

As she sucked and licked her way lower, she loosened his buckle and opened the fastener. Ever so slowly she unzipped each tooth by tempting tooth.

Tightening his jaw, to keep himself from exploding, he nestled his knees on each side of her hips, pushing her back to the mattress, tugging out of his jeans along the way.

She glanced up. His eyes darkened with lust and desire. Her arms clutched to his biceps as his mouth lowered to hers, just stopping a centimeter before they could lock. Scorching eyes stared back at her as their breaths mingled.

Her palms skimmed over his shoulders as his grabbed at the back of her knees, hoisting her groin to his, meshing together. Her nipples hard and tight, as they painfully brushed his hot skin when she inhaled. Nerves now kicking in, she prayed he liked what he saw. Now knowing he did when his tongue flicked across her sensitive bud instead of her lips.

Hot pleasure surged through her every vain. She moaned in surprising excitement. She needed more of him. His touch, tongue, mouth, kiss, more. His velvet tongue slowly licked her again and she whimpered, arching toward him, for him. Then his mouth closed over her, his teeth scrapping her aroused nipple. Tugging and nipping at the sensitive flesh, sending zaps of burning waves through her system. He cupped her other breast, massaging the lonely nub with the pad of his thumb, feeling it's attentive rise.

He pressed his mouth between her breasts, descending lower across her stomach. Again, she arched for him, hips lifting, the wetness between her thighs becoming to tortuous.

Stopping just above her very thin panty line, he inhaled deeply, her aroused scent so exquisite he thrived on the need to taste her, feast on her.

His eyes adverted up to see if she had any last many doubts, but her eyes shut tight with her breast in the air, topped with perky nipples told him to continue and don't even consider stopping.

Twisting the fabric around his fingers, he whisked them off of her legs, carelessly discarding it over his shoulder.

"Oh," he heard her breath.

Hot hard hands parted her thighs, revealing her. Shaven, pretty, and pink.

"Jesus, Mi," his voice thick, overcome with desire. Her thighs pulsing under is palms, as he watched her twitch.

He inched closer, parting her slick folds. Christ, she was wet. Deliciously wet.

Her breathing hitched, her eyes shot opened, and she propped her self on her elbows. Watching him. Observing him.

Oh God, he was devilishly sexy. His fingers exploring her, touching her, so gently but so powerful.

Then he licked her.

Her head flung back, a gasp escaped her, echoing through out the room. He kissed her swollen folds, coming to her clit, he sucked. Encircling his mouth over it, moving his tongue slowly as he sucked hard. She collapsed, her head thrashing from side to side as her hand now fisted in his curls. She was exploding in a sea full of glitter and fireworks. These new sensations were dominating her, taking her captive under their spell of erotic lust and pleasure. So powerful and overwhelming she didn't know if she could handle it.

She felt it building, banging against her womb to be released. Air, she needed air. Was she supposed to be breathing? She felt like she couldn't even remember how to. All she focused on was the foreign shocks causing her hips to buck against his face.

Her moaning pleas were music to his ears. Her shaking body, the dance that invited him to send her over the edge and he did just that.

Still trembling as Nick moved over her, Miley squeezed her thighs together. She still felt it. The after tingles. The release she never felt before. The feeling of being completely satisfied with her orgasm, now that she was lucky to get one.

Her eyes opened, revealing Nick hovering over her with a small smirk. She blushed catching the shine of her juices around his mouth. She closed her eyes again, feeling his lips tempting hers as they skimmed together. Their mouths met. Her hands came to his biceps, her mouth opening and closing as his did.

He nuzzled in the crease of her neck, breathless, "I told you I could make the ladies scream," he huffed a chuckled.

Hands bent at his torso, she pushed him, making him roll on his back, bringing her to straddle him, "Shut up, Nicholas," she didn't want to talk, afraid that just a single word would remind her of…

Her mouth meshed against him, desperately. Her arms extending behind her, roughly pushing the last article of clothing that separated them. She pushed his boxers down to his knees, letting him take over the rest.

She felt him. His hardness pressing against her ass. She wanted to see it, touch it. Lifting her self, she moved behind his massive erection. It proudly stood below her, almost as he looking straight into her soul. Gulping, her thighs quivered, knowing his cock would soon be buried between them. She would be able to feels his veins pulsing inside her tight walls.

The need was growing stronger. The arousal screaming for attention, yearning to be filled. Here she goes, no more waiting. She wanted this, she needed it. Pushing at his abdomen, she lifted her self, hovering over his…

"Wait," Nick blurted, tightly holding her hips, stilling her.

Her head snapped up, scared. Were they going to stop? Did he not want to do this anymore? Oh God, she should have known. Here he was reaching over toward his night stand while she was frozen, embarrassed.

When he returned to her, he flashed her the familiar golden package.

The heat on her cheeks rose. Her chest deflated due to the breath she released that she didn't even know she was holding.

Hesitantly, she took the object from his grasp. She put the edge in between her teeth, ripping it open, spitting out the layer of gold foil she tore off. She rolled the condom onto his throbbing cock, jumping slightly as it jerked in her grasp.

Her delicate fingers wrapped around the base of his dick, guiding him to her. The head rubbed over her clit and between her folds before disappearing in the tight velvet of her sex.

He grunted, watching her head fall back, her breasts pushed out, all the while he sunk deep into her soft wet heat. Tight and hot around his cock. His fingers dug into her skin as her muscles squeezed him. The veins in his neck tightened as his legs stiffened. Dear Jesus, this was unreal. So erotically unreal.

"All the way," she encouraged, her hands covering his as he squeezed her hip bones. She descended further, not believing she still had half of him to come inside of her.

Her voice inflamed him. Her soft, intoxicating, voice.

His jaw tight, eyes locked on her pleasure filled face, he couldn't control him self anymore. He slammed into her, filling her all the way, the head of his shaft pressing at her womb. He watched her intently. Her mouth forming an "O" shape as she let out lingering moan. It filled his ears, making him grunt like an animal, pounding her hard. Her breasts bouncing above him as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Lips sinking into his teeth, his eyes closed, balls tightened. That familiar pleasure at the base of his spine now more intense and satisfying.

"Oh God, Nick!" She screeched, her body falling. She caught her self, reaching her palms out, them landing on his chest..

Quickly, his hands now grabbed at her ass, spreading her cheeks apart as he slammed into her. The sting of her nails on his skin and her whimpering please sent him over the edge. Soon he felt her slick walls tightened, her toes curled, her body shuddered. She milked him clean, sucking everything out of him.

Her forearms caged in his head, as she leaned forward trying to control her breathing. He rolled her over, bringing them to the head of the bed. He collapsed on the pillows, her resting on his chest.

They lay together. His arms holding her tight. His palm pressed into her back, damp with sweat, the other stroking her hair. A moment later her breathing slowed. He tried looking down at her but her bangs covered her face.

"Miley?" he hummed. He smiled softly when he didn't get a response.

Bringing the blankets out from under them, trying not to wake her, he covered their sore, damps bodies, never releasing his hold on her as they drifted out of reality.

**A/N: Review Please? =] Well um...this sucked -sigh- Anyway I feel like I am going to be saying this at the end of every chapter and it's never going to get old; You guys are just completely amazing. You put a smile on my face whenever I check my email and I have a new review. You guys put me in awe. I really appreciate each and every one of you so thank you! Oh and WHERE MY NILEY PERVERTS AT? LOL =D **

**Follow me on Twitter xRadiatingLovex**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Before we start I want to dedicate this chapter to Anna ( xCaliforniaSunshineInMyEyes ) Today is her birthday or yesterday? I can't stand the time differences but anyway... HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNA! Follow her on twitter Anna_Fresh =]**

**Chapter 7**

"So, you just did it," Joe said more as a statement to himself instead of a question to Nick.

Rolling his eyes, well aware that his brother couldn't see him, "For the hundred time, yes," scooting out from under the car he was working on, he sat up and tossed the wrench he was currently holding into the red tool box beside him.

"You make it sound like it's not a big deal, when clearly it is. You guys are best friends and you just randomly have sex because?"

Nick stretched his legs out in front of him, leaning against the car. He shrugged, "She just wanted to," Technically he was telling the truth, but both men knew there was more.

"Nick," Joe started, moving to his side, "I'm your brother, you can tell me anything," he nudged Nick's side, "What's really going on?"

"God, I don't know," Nick huffed, running his hands over his face, "I just feel different being with her, you know? Like with the girls I get with at the clubs or whatever, I don't have the entire package with them, something is missing. But with Miley," he paused, images of last night playing in his mind. The way her hair fell around her breasts. The way her silky skin felt under his palm. The way their eyes connected. The way his heart beat raced when he was inside her as one, "I feel whole and I know that sounds cheesy but…."

Joe nodded understanding, patting his brothers shoulder, "It may sound cheesy but that's love, man."

Love? What was love? Nick had never been in love before so how the hell was he supposed to know what it felt like. He never, in his wildest dreams, ever thought he'd love Miley in that way. They'd been best friends for as long as he could remember.

Why now? Why didn't he have the feelings before. Was Love just something that caught you by surprise and decided when it wanted to pop up out of no where? If so, then love had bad timing, and the wrong people.

"But it can't be love," Nick shook his head, "Not in that way."

"Why not?" Joe challenged, "You two are practically inseparable. You've been living together for a few years, something was bound to happen between you two. You guys run to each other for support, problems, anything. She's your first call and you're her's."

Nick waved his hand dismissively, "Aren't all best friends like that? And if we were supposed to be together wouldn't we have released a long time ago?"

Joe chuckled, "You guys were just to clueless to see."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever Miley had a boyfriend you always became over protective and you never liked a single one of them."

Nick scoffed, "That doesn't mean anything. _Friends_ look out for each other."

"Whenever you're apart, all you can talk about is Miley and Demi tells me all Miley can talk about is you," Raising his eyebrow, Joe smirked.

"That doesn't prove anything," Nick muttered.

"I could go on and on all day but I have a business to run," Standing up, Joe dusted off his jeans, "You guys need to talk, sort out your feelings. Tell her how you're feeling and find out how she feels. Communication is the most important thing in a relationship," Pulling his phone out he began to dial a number that was burned into his brain, "Speaking of relationships," he wiggled his eyebrows, walking out of the room.

Nick nodded, laying back down, rolling under the car once again. Sooner or later he had to face her. He didn't even know what he was going to say. Last night was indescribable, even her breathing as she painted in the crook of his neck drove him insane. It was just the simple qualities with her. Not his climax or their first kiss, or the first time he was inside of her. It was watching her while she slept, holding her petite frame in his arms as she came. Just being with her, that's all he needed.

The little things that made her who she was.

He groaned, tightly shutting his eyes. He had a feeling that they would never be the same as they once was. Not after this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Work. Be back later. Didn't want to wake you.<strong>_

_**-Nick**_

Barely a full sentence that Miley had read to many times to count since she woke up that morning, in _his_ bed, alone. On some level she was glad he had left before she'd awaken. What was she supposed to say?

Last night was great but I don't want to be in a relationship with you.

It was great, more then great. It was everything she wanted from a man, something she never found from any of her other relationships, not even Liam.

_Liam_. That bastard. Just thinking about him made her throat go dry and her stomach bubble with hatred. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't be in this mess, she wouldn't have slept with her best friend, and she wouldn't have felt what she did. Nick made her heart flutter, soar, sing, dance, burst with excitement. She still felt the tingles that his hands left when they roamed her body. The way his perfect lips slowly nipped at her skin. The way he stroked her back while she came for him.

Yes, a soul shattering climax is was he gave her. She'd never felt so alive. Even now, she had to squeez her legs together to stop the throbbing tingles that invaded her when she thought about it. Oh man, last night he brought out the animal in her. Her cheeks reddened wondering what he thought of her, her sounds. She'd even touched herself when she was with him, something she thought she'd never do in front of a man, or any one else for that matter.

He made her forget, which was what she wanted, but would her sudden demand make things different between them or would they go on acting like nothing ever happened?

"Ola whore," Demi sang, walking into the kitchen, swinging her spare key around her finger.

Miley looked up from the note, Demi already sitting in front of her, "Please don't call me that right now, it makes me feel even worse," she groaned.

"Yea, Joe called me a little while ago and told me all about it," she chuckled, "I told you that one day it would happen and it did," she sang.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked, squinting her eyes, "Usually a friend would be a little more caring when their friend was heartbroken on their anniversary and they go and sleep with their best friend in the same night."

"What's there not to be happy about?" Demi challenged back, "You finally got rid of Liam, who you now know was just a chewed up piece of gum you just happened to step in, and now you have your best friend who would die for you. I don't see the problem."

"The problem is that we are friends. F-R-I-E-N-D-S. How is there not a problem, plus I don't even want a relationship right now."

"Why not Mi?" Demi questioned, "You finally have a great guy that you know will always be there for you, friends or more."

Miley sighed, "It's just bad timing and I don't even know if he feels the same way. You know how he is. All he is looking for is a one night deal and that's what he got. He isn't going to want more."

"You don't know for sure. I say you go down to the garage and talk with him," Demi glanced at her watch, "It's almost his lunch break anyway. It's perfect," She encourage with a smile, "I'll even drive you down there."

"Ok," Biting her lip, her stomach flip-flopped with nerves and a pinch of excitement, mostly nerves.

"Come on," Demi stood, beckoning for Miley, "Let's get ready."

As they walked into Miley's bedroom, Demi stopped.

"What?" Miley asked, starting to walk into her closet.

"So, was he good?" She raised her eyebrows, with a smirk.

Miley blushed, and nodded shyly, "The best, Dems," she shook her head, "But that doesn't matter because nothing is going to happen between us."

* * *

><p>Nick studied her. The woman who had an everlasting grip on his heart and neither of them wanted to admit it. The slight breeze coming through the open door of the diner, lifter he hair, swooping it over her shoulders.<p>

They barely said one word to each other since Miley unexpectedly walked through the garage doors, just moments ago. They only heard each others voice when they gave their orders to the waitress.

To say things were awkward was understatement.

"So what?" Nick spoke, grabbing Miley's attention, "Is this how things are going to be between us from now on? Awkward."

Miley gulped, "I hope not," she giggled slightly, trying to lightened the mood. Nope, didn't help. She cleared her throat, "Listen Nick,"

"Here ya' go darlings," The waitress said cutting her off. The older woman placed their plates in front of them.

Miley slightly brought the corners of her mouth in what she classified as a smile at that point. As the lady left, Miley looked forward again, seeing Nick's straight face hadn't changed.

"Nick," she sighed, "Last night was amazing. Really amazing," a small smile curled up on her lips, "It was everything I'd ever wanted with intimacy but…" Her throat tightened as his eyes frantically searched hers with the element of disappointment.

"But what?" He demanded, eyeing her

She closed her eyes, "But I'm just not in the right state of mind for a relationship right now," finishing her sentence, she looked at him, regretting it. She didn't know why he seemed hurt, her didn't like her that way, right?

Her fear rose at each deep breath he took, "Then why did you have sex with me, huh? Please tell me that cause right now I'm a bit confused," he seethed, "What did Liam do to you that was so bad you needed to forget?" his voice began to rise with anger.

Miley looked down at her untouched food, tears collecting in his eyes, "He cheated on me," she mumbled.

Nicks breaths decreased. The girl that he saw breaking last night was back, he couldn't relive that—he couldn't see her relive that. Hesitating, but doing it anyway, he reached across the wooden table, placing his hand ontop of hers, "Mi, I'm sorry. Do you want me to beat him up?" He asked, cheekily, tilting his head.

Giggling, she looked up again. That's what he wanted. To hear her laugh. She shook her head.

"But I'm still confused," Her smile dropped, causing his heart to do the same.

"You make me feel better, Nick," her voice cracked as she shrugged, "I just needed to forget."

"We could have done something else to make you forget. Why that?"

"I don't know. I just—I guess I wanted to feel something different," Her eyes sparkled with gratitude, "And you gave me the best feeling," she whispered.

Nick smirked, cockily, leaning back in his side of the booth, "I kept telling you I could make the ladies scream," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up," she muttered, blushing.

This. She didn't want to give this up. Their friendship, the way they were so comfortable with each other and now that they had that intimate level she wanted more. She knew the taste of him, the feel of him, and now that she knew all of that she didn't—couldn't give it up now.

"You know," she began, her heart going a mile a minute, "We can still do this."

"What do you m—" his eyes went wide, catching onto her message.

"Friends with benefits," she finished for him. She folded her arms on the table and leaned forward, "We can still be friends but with the sex. No complicated relationship," she paused, waiting for his response, "What do you say?"

Nick cleared his, "I should get back to work," he hastily stood up, digging into his pocket. Carelessly he tossed the money on the table, "I'll see you at home," and with that he left her sitting there, dumfounded.

**A/N: Review Please? There ya go =] haha. Hope ya like it! I would marry each one of you if I could cuz you guys are just that amazing! Love yall!**

**Follow me on twitter xRadiatingLovex**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: BTW: This chapter is like a flashback. **

**Chapter 8**

_The seventeen year old thrashed around in her small closet stuffed with a sea of clothes. A fashionista's tiny dream land. She threw blouses off hangers and pants out of their neatly folded arrangement. Her thousand pairs of shoes flew out from behind her as she kicked them._

_Moments later she walked out of the small space, holding a baby blue sundress at arms length. Stepping in front of her full length mirror, she outlined the dress over her clothes, imagining what it would like on her. She tilted her head as she gripped the tiny straps._

_"Whoa," she heard her best friends voice break the silence in her room. She watched him through the glass, "What happened in here?" his head was pointed to the floor as he carefully tried not to step on the clothed carpeted floor._

_"I'm trying to find something to wear," Miley said, in a "duh" tone. She took one last look at the dress then carelessly threw it to the floor, "I have nothing to wear!" she yelled, annoyed._

_Nick chuckled, watching her storm back into her closet, "I don't think you're going to find anything in there, seeing as most of your clothes are on the floor."_

_"This isn't funny, Nicholas!" she snapped, as a pair of jean shorts sailed toward him._

_Without any trouble he caught them, letting them dangle from his fingers by the left leg whole. He twirled them around his fingers as Miley stomped over to him. She plopped down beside him, thumping her head on his shoulder._

_"Will you help me pick out an outfit?" Nick glanced down at her, his lips pursed as the all to familiar pout invaded him._

_"Why? You're the fashion person here, " he said, dropping the shorts, "I've never seen you like this. You always know what you want to wear. What's the problem?"_

_He felt her sigh, her shoulder rubbing against his arm as it rose and fell, "I need to tell you something," His ears perked up hearing the excitement in her voice that was covered by worry._

_"You know you can tell me anything, Mi," he whispered._

_"I know," she paused. The hesitation in her voice as she went to speak again, worried him to the core._

_The mattress rose as Miley stood. Her heart felt like his was going to break through her chest. Her palms rubbed against her yoga paints, discarding the sweat. It was now or never, since she'd already brought the topic up. Maybe she could lie to him and find another time to tell him._

_"Miley," his voice was so soft and concerned. She stopped, turning fully toward him, "You're scaring me."_

_How could she not tell him the truth? This was her best friend, she told him everything. His chocolate eyes frantically searched hers looking for an answer. But she was afraid. He may be scared now but once he knew he would be straight up pissed._

_"I did something," her voice cracked. She looked down, her hair forming a veil around her face._

_Nick stood, walking to her. Gently, he massaged her biceps, trying to see past her auburn hair. He couldn't speak, he didn't want to push her and make her loose the will to trust him. She needed to get whatever was on her chest off by herself._

_The breath she drew in was ragged, "I had sex," she confessed, finally meeting his gaze, "With Jake," his name was barely audible as it passed her lips, ripping through his ear drums._

_His hands slowly released her, falling to his sides as he stared at her. He couldn't believe it. It was like the wind had been knocked out of him. This had to be a dream. He would wake up and tell Miley all about this crazy dream then they would both laugh._

_No this just couldn't be true. Miley wasn't like that, she wouldn't let temptation get the best of her, especially when it came to that low life._

_Even now, with her glistening, piercing blue orbs, she was still innocent. No, he took that from her. Jake took what was hers and he didn't deserve it. No man deserved her. She was perfect._

_"Nick," Miley spoke, cautiously. She reached out for him, only to have her hand nudged away, "Nick, please," her voice was shaking and you could tell she was fighting tears, "It's not what you think. We're in love!"_

_"Love?" he spat so viciously, she didn't even recognize his voice, "You're only seventeen, Mi. You don't know what love is! Jake is only playing with you!"_

_"How dare you," she tried to be strong as she walked slowly toward him, "How can you of all people say that to me? Huh?"_

_Nick shook his head in disbelief, "How can you give him you're virginity when you know he has cheated on you twice?"_

_"I can't believe you're throwing that back in my face!"_

_The first tear fell, making his heart break but he needed to do this so she would wake up. Everyone knew Jake didn't love her and everyone warned her but she never listened. She took him back every time._

_"You deserve better, Mi," he whispered, "He is not for you and now he has the most precious thing you could ever give to someone."_

_"You're one to talk," she scoffed, "How would you know what love feels like?," her eyes penetrated though his like a raging fire, "I'm surprised you haven't gotten an STD yet," she muttered._

_"This is different! Jake is scum and only wanted one thing from you and now he has it!"_

_"You do the same with girls!"_

_"But they aren't like you! They are looking for the same thing that I am but you're not like that! You deserve better!"_

_"I think you should leave," her head nodded toward the door, "Now."_

_"Fine. But don't come crying to me when you realize that I'm right."_

_He stomped out of her room and down the stairs. He went to grab the front door's knob before a whimper followed him. He looked back up to the stair case knowing she was crying in her room. He wanted to go back up there and comfort her but he knew she needed to learn. She couldn't keep doing this to herself, letting Jake treat her like shit._

* * *

><p><em>Miley pushed through the drunk crowd of teenagers that were bumping and grinding with each other. She'd been at this party for almost and hour and she still hadn't seen her boyfriend. Demi had left her for some drinks as soon as they walked through the door, now she had no idea where the dark haired girl was.<em>

_Now she was wishing she'd worn something else besides this short dress. Everyone was touching her, even the girls. No, she didn't roll like that. Finally, she escaped that cramped hallway and made it into the living room. Which wasn't much better considering there were wasted teens everywhere. She stood on her toes trying to see over the see of humping kids. Instead of finding the blonde she was searching for, her eyes landed on a certain curly headed boy who was also staring back at her._

_She watched in disgust as a bottle blonde grinded her ass into his privates. He had his hands on her waist but his attention was locked on his best friend. Miley broke the gaze, not wanting to waste any more of her time on him. She had a boyfriend to find._

_Once again she pushed thought the gyrating teens and into the kitchen. She immediately spotted one of Jakes friends. She walked towards him, placing her hand on his shoulder as she leaned toward his ear, "Have you seen Jake!" she yelled over the music._

_Her heart shattered. Her tears were fresh. She couldn't breathe, she wasn't capable. The sight of her boyfriend sucking some girls face off snapped her. The feeling of the tears now rapidly falling down her face made her loose control. She felt like all eyes were on her even though she was completely oblivious to everyone. She was humiliated._

_The first sob sounded from her throat and she ran. Her limp body collided with others but she didn't care, she just needed to leave._

_She was done._

_Nick's head whipped around when he saw Miley rush passed him, with mascara streaming down her face. He pushed the blonde away, ignoring her protests as he walked into the kitchen. His blood was boiling and his anger was sky rocketing. His fists tightened knowing all to well who was to blame._

_There he was. That no good piece of shit. Nick's knuckles were turning painfully white but he didn't care. He strode over to Jake, pulling him away from the slutty girl that sat on his lap. His left hand gripped painfully on the boys shoulder as he drew his right fist back, before he collided it into the players face, hard._

* * *

><p><em>Miley barged through the front door, kicking off her shoes. Sloppily, she ran up the stairs, she couldn't see, she was blinded by the pain of her tears. All she could hear was the annoying flat line ringing in her ears. Was it the sound that her life was over?<em>

_She stumbled into her bathroom, her breathing ragged. Her grip on the sink was dangerous. She was holding on for her life. She rocked back and forth with her head down and eyes closed. Her tears now falling into her ears, clogging her hearing. The sobs she made were haunting. Her chest heaved every second as she tried to breathe._

_She was stupid and Nick was right. She was a stupid little innocent girl who lived in a fairytale dream and never looked into reality. She didn't deserve to live and maybe this was God's way of telling her she didn't._

_She heard him. His message was loud and clear._

_She brought her head up, gazing into the reflection that looked nothing like her. It wasn't her. She wanted this girl to leave. Her hands flung to the medicine cabinet above her. There were so many prescriptions. All in taunting orange bottles with white lids. She grabbed the first one that caught her eye, knocking others over in the process._

_She held the bottle up at eye level, getting a good look at the drug that would end her life. The white tablets begged her to release them from the barrier that separated them from the suicidale mess. They were calling her name and she was listening. She started turning the white lid, finding it harder to open than she anticipated. Holding her breath as she tried to turn the lid, she heard her name. His voice brought more tears to her eyes, but she didn't dare stop. She was just imagining it, he wasn't here. He told her that he wouldn't be there for her this time._

_There it was again. It pained her so she tried harder to open it, grunting, screaming, and sobbing. Now, the footsteps mixed in with his voice, he was running, she heard him._

_Damn it, it wouldn't open!_

_She threw the bottle at the mirror, it still in her hand. It landed on the floor along with a few broken pieces of glass. The pills were scattered all over the tile floor. She felt a burning feeling mixed in with a liquid running down her hand. She look down at the sink, a shard of glass with dots of red dripping down on it._

_She felt a pair of hands grab onto her wrists from behind. He was real. He didn't leave her alone. A loud sob escaped her lips as she fell into, releasing her grip and allowing him to take her. Nick fell back against the wall, sliding down it, holding onto Miley for dear life._

_He ripped off the sleeve of his plaid button up. Bringing her damaged hand into his view, he choked back a sob. He wrapped the material around her bloody hand, making sure it was secure._

_He rocked her back and forth in his arms, as his own tears fell. She'd fallen asleep not to long ago, but he couldn't move. He just stared zombie like ahead. He watched her as she threw the pain killers at the mirror. All of the little white meds surrounded them. They could have been in her system right now if he didn't show up when he did. That scared him._

**A/N: Review Please? Ok, I am sooooo sorry for this long wait. I have just been really down for like the past week. My depression just got really bad, so I guess that's where this chapter came from. Btw I published a one shot last week called "You and I" it would mean a lot if you would read and review that if you haven't already =] You guys are amazing and I am just so blown away by the support for this story! I love you guys =]**

**Follow me on Twitter xRadiatingLovex**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Looking through the filled pages of a photo album can be like a time machine. Reminiscing over the good and bad times can transport a person to that exact moment in time that they either miss or remember.

Camera's capture a moment in a single flash. A single push of a button. But what a camera can not capture is the emotions. The flicker of the flash is incapable of sensing the inner works of the thing or person that the machine has centered it's focus upon. Really, it's up to your memory to fill the blank pages of remembrance.

But Miley remembered every single detail, down to how she decided on the outfit she was wearing. Like we all do, as she grew older things were pushed to the back of her mind but never forgotten.

"This one's my favorite," Nick's mother Denise, pointed out, "You two were just the cutest," she gushed.

Miley let out a small laugh. The two babies in a bath tub together, covered in bubbles was cute. She had to admit it even if she was embarrassed when other people brought attention to it.

There was not a page that was turned that didn't have at least one picture of the duo together. In fact that was basically the majority of the whole album. Miley noticed the time line to. Babies, toddlers, grade school, graduation, to even just a month ago.

Nick was her life. But had she messed everything up…. again?

"Something is bothering you," Denise chimed in with her mothers intuition.

Denise really was her second mother. Since her parents moved to the other side of the country Denise was the closest thing she had in a moment like this. Preferably a moment she didn't want caught on camera.

Gently. Denise moved the photo album from Miley's possession and placed it behind her on the couch, "Nick?" She questioned, already knowing she was right.

Miley sighed, "Yep," her lips popped from the word she had spoken as if she had no clue on how to make everything right….which she didn't.

Denise nodded in understanding and placed her palm on Miley's knee, "Don't worry bout it honey, whatever happened you two will make it through stronger then ever. Nothing can break you two apart."

Miley nodded slowly, gazing else where, letting the older woman's words sink into her brain. She knew her and Nick could get through anything but the constant fear of them ever being broken still haunted her. Maybe it was because she made the mistake, she didn't know. Nevertheless, she was frightened to the core.

"He might be home by now," Denise mentioned, looking at her watch, "It's a little past midnight."

Miley's face brightened at the thought of Nick waiting at home for her. She'd been waiting hours for him but he never showed up so she finally decided that she would come to talk to his mother. Chances are he could be at home or he'd still be in the unknown.

After she said her goodbyes to Denise she drove as fast as she could home, the hopes of her best friend being there decreased with thoughts swarming her head. Maybe he'd never come back and hated her now. She wouldn't be able to live with her self he hated her.

She ran up the stairs, forgetting there was an elevator by the time she reached the second floor. She was immensaly grateful she didn't trip when she was trying to get her keys out of her purse.

The silver keys jingled together as she tried to find the right one with her shaking hands. Finally she was able to unlock the door and rush inside.

It was definitely quiet and still looked the same as when she left just a few hours ago. Maybe he went straight to bed. Yeah, that was it. They both had work tomorrow and it was technically the next day so he probably went straight to bed.

Softly, she tip toed in the direction of Nick's bedroom. She cracked the door open, just enough to peek inside. Disappointment rushed through her like a tsunami. The bed was made, something she did when she had awaken that morning to find her self alone.

He wasn't here._ Well, where the hell was he?_

She walked back out, defeated. Tears started stinging the corner of her eyes. Damn, she was frustrated and lost. Frustrated with herself that she had caused this whole mess and the fact that she had no idea where Nick was. Lost because she was always lost without him.

Plopping down on the living room couch just put more emphasizes on the fact that they had given up. That it was over, before they even started. Man, she was getting a headache and that little red flashing in the corner was not helping….

Miley's eyes and body sprung up at the realization of the source of the red flashing in the corner. A message. But she had to stay calm and not get her hopes up. Anyone could have called and left a message. She walked over to the answering machine as if it was a ticking bomb. Hesitantly, she pushed the button that would play the messages.

After hearing the auto tune woman display the time and the caller of the message, she knew it was Nick.

"_Hey Mi, it's Nick,"_

There was a pause, as if he just called to call and hadn't planned out what he was going to say.

"_Um….I was just calling to let you know that I'm fine and you shouldn't be worried," _then he whispered in a mutter, _"Which you probably already are since you're a stubborn girl,"_ There was another pause, _"Anyway I'll see you tomorrow…" _There was a long silence before he hung up. Miley couldn't help but wonder what it was that he was going to say.

She replayed it again, just listening to his voice. He sounded sort of….confused? And lost just like she was. By the third time she played it a very distinctive noise in the back ground grasped her attention.

The sound of water splashing.

But this was different. Like a rock had been thrown onto the water, and you could hear Nick grunt a few seconds before the water splashed.

A huge, knowing smile captured her features. Now this was a moment she wished was caught on camera. But she didn't need some flimsy photograph to remember the feeling of knowing where he was at all times.

* * *

><p>That night, eight years ago, snapped something in Nick. Before that unthinkable incident Nick cared for Miley. Yes he did, more then anyone. But when he saw her, the suicidal mess that she was, shook him to his very core.<p>

Suicide. Suicidal.

No one could ever form a sentence, out loud or just a thought, with that concept and Miley together and not have a questioning expression. It was impossible but happened.

He remembered those pills carelessly scattered on the white tile floor and the blood dripping down her hand, spiraling down the drain. The worst of it all. The aspect he wish didn't happen or that didn't haunt him, was _her._ She was crumbling right in front of his eyes, not sure of life anymore. A few hours had changed her mind to the brink of not wanting to live anymore. Something deep in her soul was telling her she didn't have the strength to continue. It said game over and she was more then willing to listen.

Just thinking of that tragic, life changing night, made him glossy eyed. The what-if's never left him. What if he didn't get there in time. She could have already been dead if he didn't go after her. If that happened, he would be the next suicide victim.

To this day he regretted the lie he told her that night.

_**"Fine. But don't come crying to me when you realize that I'm right."**_

It was such a sin to say that. But she needed to learn but she just gave up. Just like that.

After she fell asleep that night, in his arms, on the bathroom floor, he promised her something. He promised her with all of his heart and soul that he would never leave her. Never let her feel like she was alone. He'd always be there for her no matter what on that day forward.

To himself he vowed that he'd die trying to live up to that promise.

But had he broken it already? She needed him to help her forget and he walked out on her. Now it was some hours in the morning after he left that cowardly message on their answering machine.

But she was just making him so frustrated in that diner that he feared he would blow up on her and tell her how he really felt. Was it love? Hell if he knew. Yes, he loved her but in the best friend way, that he was certain of but he didn't have a hot clue as to what being in love with someone felt like. He just knew he needed her, forever. He constantly had this urge to be with her, whether it was intimately or the way they'd always been. It was him or no man for her. Selfish? Yes, but damn it, that is what he felt.

His fists were so tight around the rocks he was holding, he was surprised they hadn't broke. With a loud scream, he threw them all into the lake ahead of him.

"Nick?" The cautious tone she unveiled, startled him. There she was, walking towards him, slowly. His chest tightened, painfully, making the urge to take her even more powerful.

Once she stood beside him, looking up into his eyes, he knew he had to have her but something else held him back.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Really? Of all the things he could say to her, this came out. Really Nick?

A little smile itched at her mouth. A proud one? "I just knew."

They were silent, the only sound was the crickets singing. The lake sparked and was a blue much like Miley's eyes. He couldn't help but wonder what she had planned to say or do upon deciding to find him. Would she stick with her friends with benefits proposition or confess her _real_ feelings toward him. Maybe even, want to just forget everything and continue to be friends? That wasn't even an option for him.

The rustle of fabric brought his attention back to the woman beside him. His eyes widen and mouth went dry seeing Miley now topless.

He gulped, a little nervous to ask his next question, "What are you doing?" before he could finished she already had her jeans lying next to her blouse.

Now he was even more confused at the fact of her just looking at him with a shy smile but confident glow in her eyes. Here they were in this little cut out area of some woods near an old man's farm house, with her in her under wear and bra. Right now he was considering this a dream.

Her delicate fingers twined with his larger ones. He let her pull him to the beginning of the lake where she slipped her shoes off.

"Take yours off."

He stared at her, incredulous, "What?"

"Your shoes," she started tugging on his belt while he kicked off his work boots.

The belt flew into some bush, but that was the least of his problems at this point, "Miley," he called in a warning/questioning tone, "What are you doing?"

She stopped her previous mission of pulling off his jeans and met his eyes, "Do you not want to go for a swim?" her innocent act chilled him.

He nodded his head, feverishly, letting her continue.

Now waist deep into the water, Miley turned, facing him, "It's a little cold," her quiet giggle caused an inwardly grunt to shoot through his system. All the while he though, _not to cold_.

"Do you remember coming out here?" now she was floating on her back, eyes closed. Was she trying to kill him?

"How could I forget," Yes, every once in awhile they would come out here during the span of high school, just to get away from the world, except for each other.

She didn't retaliate. Which gave him some good time to sneak glances at her body. Her breasts seemed to stand out more while she floated. He licked his lips at the hard bud poking at the fabric she'd hidden it away in.

"I've learned something today," she spoke, her eyes now watching him. She starting swimming towards him.

"Oh yeah?" Maybe that came out a little to sexual then he was hoping. Her body was hypnotizing so it was her fault, he decided.

Although her slow nod seemed just as sexual as his tone, "Memories."

Memories? _What._

Now she gained his undivided attention, "Yeah," she said, "We remember what we want to and we make our memories that deserve to be lived and remembered," somewhere in between her lesson she had come in touching distance.

"You seemed to have thought hard," Nick whispered, his breath something she remembered.

She nodded, slowly closing in the space that was left between them, "I want to remember us in this way, forever."

The best memory he had in the span of twenty four hours were her soft lips on his.

**A/N: So um...this was not how this chapter was supposed to turn out but my fingers just did the typing so I'm going with this! haha. So tell me your thoughts please! Love yall =]**

**Follow me on twitter xRadiatingLovex**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"The place looks amazing Dems," Miley gushed, rushing as fast as her Chanel shoes would carry her.

Squealing along with her best friend, Demi opened her arms wide, allowing them to fit perfectly to Miley's shape.

"Look at all of these people that turned out," she breathed in awe.

Tonight was the grand reopening of "Classy Lassie" for the fall season, and one of her biggest crowds to date. Hell, Demi did a fabulous job with decorations, refreshments, and organizing the sections. Which all concluded in the goal of costumer satisfaction and right now, if there were an award for the most pleased costumers holder the other nominees wouldn't even stand a chance.

A small giggled rang from Miley's lips as she leaned into Demi's side, "I think we might need to restock on snacks," she whispered, pointing to the refreshments table where Joe was loading up on cupcakes and soda.

Demi shook her head, trying to make herself look like she wasn't dating the man overflowing in food, "Just look away and I'll deal with him later," she muttered, embarrassed.

_The perfect couple,_ Miley thought with a little chuckle.

"Speaking of boyfriends," Demi winked before continuing, "Where's your less embarrassing stud muffin.

Crap, why did a blush always find it's way onto her cheeks when Nick was mentioned? The past month had been a whirlwind of outrageous events in her life. Her boutique was gaining more successes and attention then it ever had before. She kicked and old boyfriend to the curb and received a way better one.

That night at the lake, weeks ago, was the best night of her life. Her and Nick talked and made love for hours under the moonlight. Dare she say it? That night was her Nicholas Sparks moment. That night she finally felt the love from a man that she was waiting for. Nick made her heart sparkle and the butterflies in her stomach appear. Not only with his confession of wanting to be with her made her believe they were made for each other, but the way he showed her had every nerve ending in her body screaming that this was her moment of love.

"He's right here," the smooth chime of the voice snuck up behind her, and his arms encircled her waist from behind.

Leaning her head back on his chest, Miley smirked up at him, "Conceited much?"

Mirroring her smirked, Nick kissed her nose, earning the giggle he so much adored from her.

"You guys are so cute," Demi cooed, "Now I have to go deal with….that," she frowned, turning her head to see an icing covered Joe as he ate his fifth cupcake, "Wish me luck," she faked smiled for a second before going after her boyfriend.

Miley shook her head laughing at the arguing couple at the snack table, "Joe is…." she trailed off, looking at Nick seriously, "Please don't turn out like him," a second passed before the duo broke into laughter, clinging onto each other.

"The place looks great, Mi," he bent his head, as they gently swayed back and forth to their own music.

"I know, Demi did a great job."

"So did you," Nick protested.

The corners of her mouth kicked up, "Thanks, baby," she whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

After their chaste peck ended, Nick said something that made the arousing fire ignite in her lower tummy.

"You are so sexy in that dress, I just want to tear it off of you and have my way with you," he nipped at her earlobe.

"Nick," she whined, stroking his shoulder gently, "Why do you have to say that now? I can't just leave. This is my party."

"We can sneak away for a few then come right back," he touched a loose curl that lay on her shoulder, "You have no idea how hot I am for you right now," he murmured in her ear.

Oh she knew, she could _feel_ him. He was hot and _very_ hard, just how she liked it. Damn it, Miley Stewart was trapped. And she clearly knew which road she was going to travel down in this situation.

Acting on her decision, she palmed him, leaning up to his ear she purred, "Meet me in the dressing rooms in five minutes," winking, she disappeared in the crowd.

Swallowing, he did has instructed and waited five minutes before finding his was to the hall that lead to the dressing rooms. There she was, looking sexy as hell, leaning up against the patterned wall. Seeing him making his way towards her, she strutted, meeting him half way. She held onto his shoulders, leaning into kiss him. Her lips were so luscious and soft only making it more painful for his manhood. When their tongues met his head went spinning into another dimension.

His hands roamed her bare back that was exposed due to the strapless dress. The kiss continued deep, open-mouthed, devouring, he still couldn't get enough of her even after these past weeks of having her everyday.

Maybe he wasn't the only needy person here, he thought, after being startled from her pushes on his chests, leading them into one of the luxurious dressing rooms. He came in contact with a white couch, as they pulled away from their heated kiss.

Miley stood straight up, shimming out of her black Maxi dress. Man her eyes were dangerous. She dropped down onto her knees, between his legs, braless. Her hands worked his belt and fastener then she dragged the black slacks and boxers down to his ankles.

She wrapped her right hand around the hard shaft, pumping gracefully. Then she put her mouth on him, just the tip of his cock. She sucked softly, proud of the moan she already received. Opening wider, she took him further, lubricating him. It was challenging to take all of him, but she strived to satisfy her man. His taste was addicting and he was so big and hot in her mouth.

Her throat clamped onto him as she sucked, earning tugs at her hair. While she held the base of his cock with on the hand she occupied the other by cupping his balls and squeezing them every few seconds.

"Christ, Mi!" he seethed, sending chills down her spine.

His balls tightened and hips jerked. She swallowed the sharp taste that poured into her mouth. She slowly released him from her capture and swiped her lips, smiling at him. Pleasing him was so satisfying to her. She loved having the power over him and controlling when he came.

Nick grabbed at her hips, bringing her towards him as he sat up straight. He buried his face in her naked tummy. Her skin was so velvety soft and smelled so wonderful. He dipped his tongue into her belly button then kissed around it.

Miley giggled from the tickle of his unshaven stubble against her sensitive skin, her fingers tangled in his curls, "We can finish when we get home."

His hands now traveled around, cupping her ass, "But I need you _now._"

"When we get home you can do anything you want to me."

His head shot up, "Anything?" the excitement was clear in his voice. She could see the fantasies developing in his mind, they were even exciting her.

"Anything," she said slowly, cupping his face.

"Promise?" he looked like a little boy who was afraid of getting his candy taken away.

"I promise," she smiled, pecking his lips.

* * *

><p>After cleaning themselves up, they slipped back into the party. While Nick went to go stuff his face with Joe, who clearly didn't care what Demi had told him earlier, Miley went to mingle with costumers and learn their opinions on her business.<p>

Nodding with an extremely pleased smile on her face, Miley bubbled inside at the comments a woman in her late thirties made on her line of lingerie. The older woman praised the variety and comfortable fit of the pieces. Secretly whispering that the frisky piece she bought last season spiced up her bed room relationship with her husband.

Miley giggled in response before a very chipper Demi frantically came up to her with an older woman by her side, "Miley this is Mrs. Sinclair from-"

"From Sinclair fashion industry," Yes, Miley knew who this woman was. Infact now she knew why Demi was bout to pee on herself. This was Miley's idol. This was the woman who inspired Miley to dive into the fashion world and now here she was in the flesh, in her boutique. Was it getting hot in here of was it just her?

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Sinclair," Miley shook the fashion icon's hand, trying to control herself.

"And it's a pleasure meeting you, doll," Mrs. Sinclair smiled back, "I adore your boutique, Miss, Stewart. It is just what I am looking for."

Ah, she just called her Miss, Stewart. There was a dance party going on in this girls head, "Looking for what?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

"My dear," she started, placing her arm around Miley's shoulder, "I am looking for something new and fresh to add to the wonderful city of New York and you are exactly what I have been searching for."

"Oh my gosh," Miley mouthed to herself.

"I want you to bring 'Classie Lassie' to New York," Mrs. Sinclair had that old glamour Hollywood style and she could make you do things in the blink of an eye, "And I won't take no for and answer," her teeth were so white and framed beautifully by her red lips.

This was such a huge opportunity and something Miley had always dreamed of since she was little. New York was the fashion capitol of America and the most famous designer wanted to be apart of her business.

Miley nodded frantically, "I would love to work with you."

"Fabulous," The older woman threw her head back, "I'll have my people get in touch with you," she leant in and air kissed with her new associate.

"AHHH!" Demi ran to the shocked woman. Roughly, she pulled Miley to her body and started jumping up and down, earning attention from people in the room.

With a huge smile on her face, Miley hugged back. Everything was so perfect and wonderful. This could take her in a whole new direction and she could just see her career taking off and expanding all over the world. Like magnets, her eyes caught with Nick's who was smiling at her, making her excitement fizzle out.

**A/N: Review Please? I hope you guys enjoyed even though it's a short chapter, sorry! I love yall very much! =]**

**Follow me on Twitter xRadiatingLovex**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After they made love, later that night, Miley molded herself against her lovers side and petted his chest. The surface was smooth and broad just the way she loved it. There was nothing worst than a hairy chest to turn her off. Oh God, she was disgusted just imagining her sexy man with chest hair that her fingers would get tangled in every time she would run her them through the patches. No, she was forbidding the thought of trying to grow chest hair right out of his mind before he even processed the thought.

Miley's contorted facial features was enough to set Nick off in a deep chuckle as he gazed down at her. Her fresh sex hair was wild and sexy, much like her alter ego in bed, which he discovered very quickly. He just had to have her as soon as they walked through the door. It was pure torture to make him wait the rest of the party and the drive home.

_Cruel, cruel torture._

He was revving to go as soon as the _click_ sounded from the lock. The precious yet naughty moan that slipped from her mouth to his as he crashed her up against the wall, gave him a full on erection just remembering it. He smirked wickedly, wondering about all of the items they'd knocked over as they ensued on their vicious attacks to get the others persons clothes off the fattest.

But none of those foreplay activities could compare to the actual pleasure and satisfaction he received when ever she came. Oh boy did she come hard for him. And you better believe he kept track of her body shattering orgasms. Three times that night. Three times he got to hold, caress, _feel, _her delicate body as she shook and whimpered and screamed his name.

"What's so funny?" she asked. A random chuckle as they laid together after having sex was something to ask about. Well, she sure wanted to know.

Oh my, her eyes. They held him captive every time she looked at him. He bent his head and lightly kissed her nose, "You're funny," he whispered.

She giggled at his antics and wiggled her nose.

"And adorable."

"Oh," she purred, rolling on top of him. She folded her forearms, placing them on his chest then rested her chin on top of them, "I get funny AND adorable in one night. Whatever did I do to deserve that?" she joked, smiling.

Her sexy and contagious smile could and can light up an entire room. Letting his hands slip up into her hair he brought her mouth centimeters from his, "You deserve everything under the sun, princess," when they finally found each other, the kiss was gentle, a very rare form from tonight's events.

Yes, he knew she was only kidding but he was being honest. He never thought he would call a girl princess or any of the affection filled pet names he addressed Miley as. She was his babe, baby, sweetie, baby girl, and his one and only _princess._ Sometimes he wished they had realized sooner that they were made for each other.

Nicholas Grey fell hard for his best friend and he didn't regret it. He loved her with all of his heart and wouldn't give up on her without a fight. Even if he couldn't fight any more he still wouldn't give up.

Miley's breath caught in her throat as Nick's fingers slipped between her legs and caressed her slit.

"Nicky," her whine was desperately helpless, "I can't take anymore."

Despite her protesting, Miley shifted her legs further apart, granting easy access to the man that made her knees wobble and her heart swell. Her moan was sweet as he slipped a finger inside of her. Nick sucked in his lower lip, feeling the addicting hot wetness that covered his finger. It was even better when it was on his cock.

Slipping a second finger inside of her depths, he found her clit, giving it the attention it so helplessly cried out for. The motion of his rubbing caused her to shudder. His fingers still moved in a steady pace. Her muscles tightened then she clamped shut on his fingers, holding tight onto his shoulders, moaning in his ear. When her peak finally arrived, she arched and yelped, trembling against him.

The exhausted woman pecked her lovers chest as he supported her fragile figure. If she decided to move to New York and live out her dream, this is what she would miss the most. _Him. _Just his whole existence made her happy. And this time she could honestly say she was truly happy.

After Mrs. Sinclair expressed her feelings on having Miley's boutique in her line of fashion stores, she planned on telling Nick that night. But the horny man inside of him didn't give her time. Deep down she was hoping she didn't have to tell him for a while. Somewhere amidst all of her thinking she came up with a crazy idea that seemed to good to be true.

She would ask Nick to come with her, to New York.

Crazy? She thought so.

Don't worry, she was going to tell him and she wasn't going to wait till the last minute. She didn't want to be one of those couples that waits to break the news. This was to much of a blessing to risk just because she was nervous. When the right time presented its self then she would tell him.

Ok so the right time wasn't exactly in the nearest future, in this case it was almost a week later. No mentioning, not even a little hint did she give him. Nope, nothing. But tonight she had finally decided it was time to tell him. It may not be the right time but she was going to suck up her emotions and just tell him.

If he was still just her best friend this would have been much easier.

* * *

><p>"Honey, you'll be fine," Demi said in a low voice, "Just relax and have a good time at the party then go home and tell him."<p>

Yeah, all she had to do was relax and enjoy Joe's birthday party. Then when her and Nick went home she would tell him everything. But that was way easier said then done, besides her face was burning simply thinking about it. Why was she so nervous? She really had no idea.

Well, she knew but at the same time he was and will always be her best friend, she told him everything, why was she nervous now?

Dragging out a breath, Miley nodded, "You're right. I'll just be calm then I'll tell him," she nodded once more, mostly trying to convince herself.

"Hey, baby," a muscled arm found it's way around her shoulders and a paper plate in her view, "I got you a piece of cake. I know you don't like vanilla icing so I scrapped it off for you," his caring nature made her chest ache even more at the thought of leaving.

Playing her best acting skills, she smiled up at him, "Thank you."

Nick tenderly kissed her soft lips, smiling down at her.

"Oh my gosh, Joe! That was the funniest thing I've seen in my life!," Miley bellowed. The party was over except for the two couples that stayed, Demi, Joe, Nick and Miley. Now they were watching old homemade movies.

The viewing pleasure of the moment; Their trip to Hawaii where Joe thought it wouldn't hurt to walk on burning rocks.

Looking around at his closest and most dear people in his life, Joe spoke up, "You know, I'm really going to miss this," he said, throwing his arm over Demi's shoulder.

"Miss what babe?" Demi popped a kernel into her mouth, smacking her lips together.

"Us," he motioned around the room, "It's going to be a long time before we all will be together like this, well since Miles is moving to New York."

The breath shot right out of Miley's lungs at the sentence that traveled through her ears. She tensed in Nick's grip and could feel his eyes looking down at her.

"What do you mean, Joe?" Nick chuckled.

"Well Demi told me that Miley was moving to New Yo- ow!" Now Joe was rubbing his ribs where his girlfriend previously elbowed him, "What!"

Obviously Joe did not catch onto Demi's eyeballing and death glare she was shooting at him.

Nick confusedly turned to Miley, "What are they talking about, Mi?"

"Um-" she glanced at Demi for help, feeling a knot grow dangerously large in her chest.

"Miley?" Nick said sternly.

She snapped her attention back to him, "I was offered a um job in New York," she squeaked.

Miley couldn't read Nick's eyes, he was hiding his emotions very well. But his sudden departure told her he didn't like what was going on.

**A/N: Very very very short and soo horribly awful, I know, feel free to shoot me! But everything has just been hetic for me lately. My mom had a baby a few weeks ago so that's crazy and school just started back up and it's making me extremely tired. Speaking of school, the most I can update is once a week, so yeah. Sometimes maybe two but yeah, once a weeks is what I can promise you. But like I said before I am extrememly tired! Thank you guys so much for all of the feed back, I really don't deserve it but I greatly appreciate and love you guys =] So review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So...um, I am honestly scared to tell you guys this. This chapter is the last exept for the epilogue that is next. BUT I truly didn't know that this was going to be the last one until I was literally in the process of just writting it. If I would have known, I would have told you guys sooner. **

**PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END! =]**

**Chapter 12**

The chilly night air encouraged Miley's nervous, gut twisting feeling. She had managed to escape the wrath that was currently being bestowed upon Joe by the one and only Demi who was completely outraged.

She slipped out onto the back deck, surprisingly unnoticed. It had only been a few moments since Nick had moved into the backyard. You would think she would run immediately after him and give apology after apology, but no. She was to scared to move. She could only imagine what Nick was thinking and feeling which only increased her level of nervousness.

Her fear was nauseating. What if he broke up with her? Honestly, she knew she wouldn't survive if he did.

Suddenly a low flat line ringing buzzed through her ears, instantly bringing her back to that night her world was turned upside down. She still had haunting nightmares from time to time but she never went back down that road again. It wasn't like she just shut out her feelings and ignored them, she honestly didn't have any reason to feel that way anymore and she didn't. She was genuinely happy.

But at the possibility of Nick, her best friend since forever, and now soul mate, would leave her and tell her to go to New York and they would go their separate ways, brought back the uncertain feeling of wanting to continue playing the game of life.

Really, what would she have to live for? Sure she had her job and friends but all she ever needed was Nick. Nothing else mattered, he was her entire world and without him, everything would come crashing down.

Still, there he was, hands in his pockets and head tilted up toward the sky. Miley had no clue if he knew she was there, she was to invested in her thoughts, worries, and doubts to even realize she hadn't prepared to say anything. Everything was blank.

She'd wing it. Yeah, that was good, right?

Quietly, she cautiously took a few steps toward him, soon stopping dead in her tracks at the sound of his voice filling the night air.

"I've never been able to understand the world."

Um…..okay.

"The fact that there are billions and billions of people in the world and every single one of us our different. Are feelings , opinions, impulses, and drives are all different, " Miley began to walk closer, "But what puzzles me the most is the how someone can go from having their whole life planned out to wanting it all to end in the matter of seconds."

The tears were now making there presence known as the familiar burning stung at her eyes. Then, he turned to her, full body.

"Or the fact that there is always that one person who will pick up the pieces whenever you need them to."

His voice was soft, his eyes gentle. Everything about him showed love.

As the first tear drop slipped down her cheek, she hung her head then said: "You still think about that night?"

That's when he reached out for her, touching her biceps gently, "How can I not, Mi. You scared me so bad that night that I vowed I would always be here for you no matter what," he guided her chin up with his pointer finger, "I love you."

Before she could respond, he clung himself to her, planting a chaste kiss amongst her forehead.

"I love you, too," her words came out as a mumble against his chest, "I'm sorry I scared you," Now she knew he could hear her from the sudden abandonment from his body.

He held her at arms lengths, shaking his head, "Baby girl, you don't need to apologize, you were just…..confused," lacing their fingers together, he lead her over to the floral porch swing.

After a few silent moments of them lightly swinging together, Miley spoke the most sincere, touching words that Nick had ever heard, "I know I found the one person that will always be here for me," she looked up at him, "You," her voice quivered.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," he let his lips hover over her temple, "I'm never going to leave you, " he whispered.

"I'm sorry you found out this way. But I was going to tell you tonight when we got home, honest."

"I know, princess," he pecked her temple again.

"You give me a lot of pet names," she giggled.

"Of course, baby doll," he said, over exaggerating, with a low chuckle.

"I like them."

"I know."

"Do you know everything?"

"No."

"Then how do you know all of these things about me?"

His steady breathing made her smile, "When you know, you know," he nodded for emphasis.

"You want to know what I know?"

"What?"

She breathed in deeply, "That no matter where I am, New York, or right here at home, you will always be here," she patted her heart, smiling.

They shared a lovers kiss. They had truly found the person they were put on this Earth for. That _somebody_ that would stick through thick and thin. But they honestly didn't even need to look far, that person was always right in front of them.

**A/N: So sorry if any of you guys are dissapointed. But I was planning on having Niley do the whole long distance thing and have either Jake or Liam come back into the picture but as I was writting this something was just constantly telling me that this was the place to finish. And I think you can tell by the words that this signaled as an end. YES THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE AND THAT WILL BE OUT NEXT FRIDAY! As for a new story ( for those of you that are interested ) I have to decided to take a break from posting, NOT WRITTING! I will continue writting BUT I have noticed with all of my stories that I just get bored and lazy at writing a chapter week to week and it really shows and it is really unfair to you guys as the readers and it's no fun for me. So, it's going to be awhile until I post anything new. I am still doing "From Where You Are" With my amazing collab partner NileyFreakk, and that will be updated sunday. But as for anything new it's going to be awhile. I love you guys with all of my heart and thank you so much for the mind blowing support with this story! Tell me your thoughts! =]**

**If you want to find out more one what is going on with me you can follow me on Twitter xRadiatingLovex ...BUT WATCH OUT FOR PEDO BARNEY! ;) **


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Miley Stewart was in complete bliss.

This moment she was in right now was in one word…perfect. Cliché? Who even cares?

Wouldn't every woman give anything to lay naked in bed with their husband at whatever time it was in the morning—she couldn't be bothered to look at clock—and just watch him sleep. She lived for these little moments now, they made her life. Especially since it was rare that she was actually allowed to stop and enjoy her life.

No, actually take the time and see that she was so blessed to have her God given husband and two wonderful children.

She learned very quickly that ten years can change people. But in this case, everything was better. Including her Job.

She stared out of the floor to ceiling widow that allowed the early morning sunshine to create a heavenly grow upon the lovers. She smiled softly to herself over the decision she made so long ago. Yes, she was fully satisfied with her choice not to move to New York and become a world wide fashion designer etc…

But that didn't mean her career was in the dumps. Hell no. She was more successful than ever. She'd come to learn over the years that no matter who offered you a job—even your idol—that only yourself could mold who you were. And this is what she decided to do. Plus, she wasn't complaining on the extra cash she brought in, thanks to her chain of boutiques across the country.

Then you know how it goes, marriage, kids, the whole deal.

"What are you thinking about, love?"

Gosh, his voice. It gave her chills, especially that husky morning tone. It was like making love to her ears.

She shrugged, smiling up at him, "Just…..everything."

"Ah," he nodded, with an amused smile, "That sums things up."

Her giggle was tiny but adorable and he just had to peck the tip of her nose, mainly to hear her melodic laugh again, which he did.

Breaking their loved filled gazes were the innocent chime of their children's voices and the running of small feet on the tile floor.

"Mommy, Daddy!" The sister and brother said in unison, jumping on the bed with huge, happy smiles gracing their young features.

Twins? Of course. Only three minutes apart but Zachary always argued that three minutes was a big time difference while Hailey just rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

Clutching the tan sheet tight to her body, Miley sat up straight, bringing her son with her, while Nick did the same with his daughter.

"You guys should go wash up for breakfast then get ready for lunch at Auntie Dems house," Miley said, kissing Zachary's brown curls.

Hailey jumped right out of her fathers arms, and rushed toward the bathroom. Miley giggled at the small girl, knowing that Demi was one of her favorite people in the world.

"Why couldn't I have gotten a brother," Zach groaned, lazily sliding off the bed.

"Oh hush," Miley giggled, "Now go wash up."

After the little boy had gone, Nick swooped his wife in his arms, nuzzling his face into her neck. Tangling her fingers into Nick's curls, Miley threw her head back, granting her husband more space to continue his oral attack.

"We should do some washing up of our own," Nick said against her skin, getting off the bed and carrying her into their joined master bathroom.

"Mmmm," her moan was excited, "I like the sound of that."

Pushing the bathroom door closed behind him with his foot, Nick slowly licked his way up to the corner of his wife's mouth, "Joe's brining his new girlfriend to lunch today."

Miley chuckled, humorlessly, "That should go over well," she hopped off Nick's bare body and made her way over to the shower, turning the hot water on. The steam quickly filled the room, fogging up the mirrors.

Miley quickly shook ofd the thoughts of Demi and Joe's split and strutted over to her man.

Once her nude skin came in contact with his again, she scrapped her teeth over his nipple. Her smile transformed into a smirk once she felt his erection poking at her tummy. She skimmed her left hand over his thigh then against the base of his cock. She gripped him in her hands and began stroking his length.

The pained pleasured moan that she received was her high and it filled her veins. Gosh, it gave her chills.

"Mi," he groaned, "you're torturing me," her smirk only grew wider at his words. Knowing she still made him feel this way sent heavy sparks threw her entire body.

"I could say the same about you," her whisper flowed into his mouth.

Damn it, he needed her, she need him. They needed each other.

He grunted like a starving animal and hoisted her up, causing her legs to swing around his waist. Miley squealed which was quickly followed by a laugh then a moan as she was crashed against the shower wall.

**A/N: So, this is officially the last chapter. No sequel. By now you guys should know that I am taking a break for awhile but I will be back before New Year (January 1st 2012) but I'm going to say that that dead line is for like chapter long stories. I will be posting one shots from time to time so subscribe to my authors alert if you want to know when I publish. Or just follow me on twitter. (xRadiatingLovex) **

**Ok so I know I have said this in like every authors note but I am honest to God shocked over the support for this story. It is my most supported story so far and by far. So seriously thank you guys for the reviews and favs and all that heart warming stuff. I love everyone who ever gave me a review, even if it was just once. I think that is pretty much it. **

**I LOVE YALL! =] REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
